My Last Kim Possible Story
by The Humbug
Summary: This is ‘Kigo’ and my last KP story in the ‘Who’s Writing This Crap?’ series. Don’t get your hopes up it’s not actually MY last story but it’s KP’s last story. WARNING: Reading this may cause cavities and there’s a LOAD of dialog. I mean LOTS.
1. Chapter 1

My Last Kim Possible Story

Author: The Humbug

Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. You can blame the rest of this on me.

Rating: PG-13 for intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adult females. This should also cover a little harsh language. Any action or adventure found in this tale is entirely in your own imagination. If this will offend you, please read something else and then seek professional help.

Summary: This is 'Kigo' and my last KP story in the 'Who's Writing This Crap?' storyline. Don't get your hopes up; it's not actually MY last story but it's KP's last story. Kasy Ann and Sheki Go Possible are the creations of NoDrogs and Anna Lipsky is the creation of Yuri18. Alexander, Ronnie and Sheila are my own creations, as is Daniel Director. WARNING: Reading this may cause cavities and there's a LOAD of dialog. I mean LOTS.

My Last Kim Possible Story / Part 1

The telephone rang at almost ten minutes after 4:00 AM that Tuesday. The sleeping figure nearest to the bedside table rolled over and lifted the receiver from its cradle; the figure on the opposite side of the bed spun around, became entangled in the sheets, tried to sit up, failed, flopped twice, rolled over and promptly fell off of the mattress and down onto the carpeted floor.

"Hello? This is Kim Possible speaking…"

"… ow… son of a bitch…"

"Mom?" The voice on the line was shaking and slightly anxious.

"Kasy?" The redhead's eyes, still matted with sleep, opened wide at the sound of her daughter's voice. "Oh, is it time?"

"Time? Kimmie, we've got to go!" The entangled figure thrashed hopelessly. "Our baby needs us!" Kim looked down at the shadowed floor and regarded the trapped shape lovingly. She also looked to their window at the pale silvery glow in the pre-dawn sky.

"Shego, calm down. It's Kasy… let me talk to her and get some details and then I'll help you, Ok?" She placed her ear back to the receiver. "Sweetheart, are you still there?"

"Yes, Mom. Is Momma Ok?"

"Of course, she's fine." Kim grinned at the sound of ineffective motions behind her. "She's a little tied up right now…"

"… oh, no you didn't…"

"… but she's knows that it's you on the phone." Kim forced herself to remain calm. "So, baby, what's the sitch?" Kim listened as her child took a deep breath before answering.

"Well, the first real contractions seem to have started, so Anna and I are going to take Sheki to the hospital while Alexander stays here with the kids."

"How is she?"

"WHAT? WHAT'S WRONG?"

"Shego, nothings wrong, now just lay there and be quiet!" Kim ignored the vulgar mumbles. "Kasy, how is your sister?"

"She's fine, Mom." The anxiety was replaced by humor. "You can tell Momma to relax!"

"Kasy says for me to tell you to relax."

"Bullshit! Get me out of here unless you want these sheets incinerated"

"Whatever… Kasy?"

"Right… she's Ok and I've called ahead so her doctor is already waiting for us to arrive. Alexander will feed the kids breakfast when they get up." The sound of another breath was heard. "He'll bring them over after a few hours and meet us there."

"How are you doing, Kasy? Are you alright?"

"We're having a baby! How do you think I'm doing?" The words were mixed with laughter and tears and a whole gamut of other emotions.

"Ooh, sweetheart, your Momma and I are so happy!" Kim felt warmth spread throughout her body and she unconsciously laid her free hand across her own belly, thinking of that day so long ago when she had felt the first stirrings of life within her, and how it had eventually yearned for release. "We'll get awake over here…"

"NOW! WE HAVE TO GO NOW!"

"… and I'll make your Momma presentable…"

"NOW! NOW! NOW!"

"… so that she DOESN'T SCARE THE CHILDREN…"

"…"

"… so look for us in about an hour and a half."

"Ok, Mom." The young woman on the other end of the phone sounded as giddy as she ever had when she'd been a child. "Oh, this is SO the drama! We've planned and waited for this for so long and now… it's finally happening!"

"How about you relax, baby, and sneak a quick kiss to those sleeping grandchildren of ours!" Kim's alarm had been set for 6:00 AM so she turned it off and swung her bare legs out of bed. "Give them a great big kiss from Nana…"

"And Grammie! Don't forget an even bigger kiss from Grammie!"

"… and an even bigg…"

"I heard, Mom, I heard!" Kasy was laughing. "I'll say goodbye for now and get some food out for Alex to make his job easier." There was a moment of silence and the voice was much calmer when it returned to the phone. "I love you two so much."

"We love you, too, baby."

"See you at the hospital!"

"We'll be there! Bye!" Kim waited for the sound of the connection being broken at the other end before hanging up her own telephone. She smiled and stood up from the bed to locate something to wear between her first cup of tea and her shower.

A very petite woman of forty-four years of age, Kimberly Ann Possible was just as lithe and slender as she had been as a girl, her weight never varying more than five pounds in either direction from her college graduation weight of 110 lbs. With toned and solid muscle lying across an agile frame, she was very fast and far stronger than she appeared to be. Her emerald eyes were large and bright and her animated features were quick with a smile or frown as the sitch called for it. She raised her hands to her head and ran her nimble fingers through her short red hair, still fiery in color with the barest hints of gray starting right at her temples; she refused to color or dye her hair because neither her mother nor her Nana had ever done so and they had always been, in her eyes, beautiful women, even Nana right up until her passing many years ago.

Turning on a table lamp and looking around the room, she was reminded of a trapped figure down in the shadows over the opposite edge of the bed. Shego was being unusually silent.

"Sweetheart?" There was no reply and Kim was compelled to walk around the bed to stare down at the wrapped body of her spouse. "Shego, what's wrong?" She knelt down and looked into the large, damp eyes of the woman lying on the floor.

"Sheki's going to be Ok, isn't she?" There was a quavering in her voice. "Isn't she?"

"She's going to be fine. They'd both be fine." Kim loosened a corner of the sheet and tugged, allowing Shego to squirm free.

The slender redhead helped Shego to her feet and the raven-haired woman immediately grabbed Kim up into her strong arms. Shego was much larger than her wife, taller and carrying more muscle, making her a statuesque beauty of erotic proportions. Her skin was almost dead white with pale green tones and her hair was long and midnight black with only two streaks of white strands to mark the passage of time. Her eyes also happened to be an identical emerald hue as Kim's. Her curves were much more pronounced and voluptuous than those of her mate and she moved with both power and grace in equal measure.

"Ghaa! Put me down!"

"So?" Shego's eyes were shining. "So, so, so?"

"Yep!" Kim let Shego twirl her around the room for a few seconds. "We're having a baby!"

"BOOYAH!"

88888888

A joint shower and a quick breakfast later, the senior members of Team Possible were on the road and driving across town to Middleton General.

"And you wonder why the hot water bill is always so high?" Kim lounged in the passenger seat and smiled across at her partner of almost twenty-six years.

"Well, I just don't understand how that could be, Kimmie." Shego's expression of concern was precious. "That's why we share, isn't it?"

"No, I believe that after all this time you still think that… if you try hard enough… you'll succeed in knocking me up on your own." Her eyes glazed over at the memories of just an hour ago. "And that your natural mating environment is in the water."

"I resemble that remark!" Shego's 'pout' ability had vastly improved over her years living with Kim. Her eyes never left the road as she navigated the streets of Middleton at speed, the vehicle keeping just below 'book 'em, Danno' velocity.

"Do you think that Alexander will wear his birthday present from Sheki to the hospital?"

"Maybe. It makes him look like 'Indiana Jones'."

"Well, do you?"

"I'll bet you ten bucks that he does."

"You're on, Possible."

"No, you're on, Possible!" Shego grinned for a moment before a question popped into her head. "So, are you still Ok with the name?"

"The name? Oh… yes. Yes, I am."

"You're sure? Because you seemed a little… you know… at first."

"Awkweird?"

"Yeah, you could say that."

"Well, I was. But no more than you, I'd bet. It's not like it a bad name or anything. It just caught me off guard. Didn't it you?"

"Doy. You can say that, too." Shego glanced at her passenger. "So we're both Ok with the name?"

"Yep." Kim replayed in her mind the other activities of that morning, jump-started so early with the much-anticipated telephone call. The only reason that she had been able to make any time to eat a quick breakfast was because it had taken her a few minutes to make the necessary calls to her family, notifying them of the blessed event.

"Were you able to reach your folks?" Shego must have been reading her mind.

"Yes, and they'll be there later in the morning."

"Kim, you know that I would have liked to have your Mom in the delivery room."

"Geez, of course I know, but she's a brain surgeon, for the love of Mike!" Kim grinned and rolled her eyes; why did everyone want Dr. Mrs. P. present to oversee medical procedures for which she was not trained? "And a retired brain surgeon, to boot. What did she say when you asked her?"

"Something about 'too many cooks' and then it was 'I don' know nothing 'bout birthin' no babies'."

"Told 'ya." Kim reached into her purse and fished out her Kimmunicator. "Let's see if Wade was able to track down Doc Betty and Motor Ed yet." She thumbed the activator and the characteristic chirping filled the vehicle as Shego idly sang to herself.

"… oh… yeaaahh yeah… I'm your basic average girl and I'm here to save the world…"

"Will you please cut that out?" Kim blushed and Shego gave her a serious nod of agreement, mouthing the words just below the level of audibility.

"… you can't stop me 'cause I'm Kim-Poss-i-ble…" The tall woman even made a point to punctuate the verse by placing her finger to her lips.

"I'd sue the networks to stop running that goofy show if every rerun didn't mean money in the bank for our grandchildren to go to college." Kim wondered why she'd ever made that agreement with 'the evil empire' for a cartoon show about her life in the first place. Shego blithely ignored her and the singing became audible once again.

"… there is nothin' I can't do… when danger comes just know that I am on my way…"

"Shush! He'll hear you!" Kim composed herself in time for a dark brown face to appear on the miniature screen and a deeply sonorous voice spoke through the tiny speaker.

"Hey, Kim! Shego!"

"Hey, Wade!"

"Congratulations are in order, I hear!" From the timbre and tone of the voice, it was obvious that this was not the same shy, young boy that had been her close friend once upon a time. If anything, his friendship was stronger than ever and the small child had grown into an enormous giant of a man. Wade Load had long since left the security of his room at his families old home and made a life for himself as the premier data network and communications infrastructure consultant at Global Justice. The word around the water cooler was that if he ever decided to swing his training towards the executive division, he might achieve the status of the directorate some day.

"…doesn't matter where or when there's trouble… if you just call my name… 'Kim Possible'…"

"Is that Shego I hear singing?"

"…call me, beep me… if you wanna reach me… when you wanna page me, it's okay…" Shego's volume became considerably louder and she began to bounce happily around in her seat.

"Please ignore her." Kim swatted the shoulder of her wife's dark green jacket and scowled. "She just wants attention."

"…whenever you need me baby… call me, beep me, if you wanna reach me…"

"Kim, did you know that I have all of the episodes on DVD? If you'd ever want to borrow them…"

"You never told me that you actually watched that show!"

"Hey, it's a cute show!" His grin was enormous. "Who did you think coined the term 'KiRon'?"

"… doesn't matter where, doesn't matter when…"

"Shego, stop!"

"… I will be there with you 'till the very end…" His rich voice harmonized perfectly with that of the pale green woman.

"Geez, Wade, not you, too?" Kim had no further recourse than to lean back in her seat and cover her face, the skin hot against her fingers, as two of her most trusted companions in the world brought their song home at full volume. "Shit! You two are so dead!"

"…DANGER OR TROUBLE, I'M THERE ON THE DOUBLE… YOU KNOW THAT YOU CAN ALWAYS CALL… KIM POSSIBLE…" Shego howled with laughter and pounded a tattoo on the steering wheel as Wade's voice called up to Kim from the plastic housing of the Kimmunicator.

"In anticipation of your question, no, I haven't been able to reach them yet." The smile was clearly present in his tone but he did manage to sound serious. "I promise that I won't stop trying to get the news to them."

"Please and thank you, Wade."

"And, Kim…"

"Yes?"

"There's even a commemorative gift box with all of the episodes that I've pre-ordered for you via the Internet as an early birthday present!"

"Ghaa!" She giggled and covered her ears. Wade waved his hands at the camera from his location and she lowered her own hands to listen to him once again.

"Really, Kim, I will keep trying. And please say 'Hi' to everyone from Uncle Wade, will you? I'll swing around to see them the first chance I get."

"Of course, big guy!" Kim kissed the blue plastic casing. "Love you, Wade!"

"I love you, too, Kim!"

"Back away from my woman, you Lothario!"

"I love you, too, Shego!" Grinning, the man gave them a salute. "Peace! Out!"

88888888

The parking lot of Middleton General was mostly empty, the hour being a little too early for most visitors and thankfully short on folks needing to drop by for treatment. They took a parking space at the far end of the lot and carried their steaming cups of 'Fastbucks' coffee with them as they walked towards the building. Kim had opted for something light and comfortable to wear throughout the long day of waiting, her long fawn-colored coat tight around her against the chill air of the early morning.

"It seems like just yesterday since we were here for the last one." Shego eyed the building with a mixed look of nostalgia and distrust. A simple pair of black jeans and a dark green sweater, always her preferred color combination, Shego's long black coat was more for show than the cool air; her body temperature was considerably elevated compared to the human norm.

"And the one before that." Kim blew into her cup and too a quick sip of the hot liquid. "Do you remember how scared Sheki was when she told us that she wanted to start a family?"

"Yeah…" No longer inspecting the building, Shego watched her own feet as they neared the entrance.

"And how she believed that we thought that she was throwing away all of the years of training and physical conditioning by becoming pregnant."

"I swear to God that I never thought that!" Shego glared down at the petite woman from beneath furrowed brows.

"Baby, I know you didn't. Neither did I." Kim was quick to stand beside her and place a calming hand on her arm. "But she was so terrified of having 'disappointed' us. It was a long time before she finally believed that we supported her decision." Kim waited while her wife let that sink in. "But you also recall that she was terrified to let us know that she was even interested in dating a boy."

"Well, they were both too young, in my opinion."

"No." Kim glanced at the taller woman thoughtfully. "I mean that she was interested in dating a boy." She sipped more coffee. "Considering that you and I are her parents and how Kasy and Anna found each other… it was as if she felt that she was betraying some kind of expectation." Kim reached the outer vestibule doors first and grabbed the metal handle, pulling it open and moving aside to admit her wife; Shego didn't walk through and Kim looked around to see the other woman standing several paces behind.

"What?"

"Kim?"

"What, sweetheart?"

"Was I too rough on her? Was I too rough on either of them?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Well, what you just said, 'betraying some kind of expectation'. Did we… did I… push our girls too hard to be heroes?" Shego didn't move from her spot in the middle of the lane and she would have been knocked flat had an ambulance sped by. "Or did we push our lifestyle at them too much?" Her tone was curious but even, leading Kim to believe that the question was serious and not particularly angst-ridden; the redhead let the door close and she moved to a side bench usually patrolled by smokers.

"I don't think so, no, to either question. We are… whatever we are. We're… each a woman in love with another woman who believes herself to be just a little less crazy of a thrill-seeker than our spouse is." Kim patted the empty space beside her and this prompted some movement in those long legs. The tall form joined her and sat.

"We only wanted them to be the best." Shego was gazing off across the lot.

"Uh, huh." Kim nodded.

"At whatever they decided to do."

"Right."

"They became members of Team Possible…"

"Correction… they were born into Team Possible but they decided to become adventurers in the field by their own free will. They're our girls. They were likely to do that, regardless. You and I made them strong."

"Correction… you gave birth to them strong. You and I made them stronger." Shego sighed and lowered her gaze. "Thanks. I have doubts sometimes." She looked askance at the redhead. "What about their lifestyles?"

"What about them? They're both well-adjusted girls and they were damn fortunate to find someone nuts enough to love them!" They both paused to watch another car drive across the mostly bare lot. "They had discipline and they had choice and they had free will. Sheki found a wonderful boy…"

"Amen!"

"And Kasy found a wonderful girl… who just so happens to share some unfortunate history with our family. If you consider the concept of 'nature versus nurture', they comprise the perfect experiment."

"If this is going to be a rant, I'll need either a magazine or my nail file."

"SILENCE, Shego!" Kim adopted a raving expression that never failed to make the pale green woman giggle. "I'm ranting here!" Kim giggled back. "But they really are, if you consider that they're twins raised together in the same household using the same methods. They understand love and found it on their own. The concept of sexual bias lies deeper than anything you or I have the power to influence."

"How'd you get to be so smart hanging around Stoppable all those years?"

"Anyway… I can't explain why either of them made the choice of partner that they did anymore than I can explain why you and I fell in love."

"Ah, I remember it well…" Shego also swiveled around where she sat on the bench and crossed her long legs atop Kim's own. "The moonlight, the music…"

"… Drakken shooting me in the arm with a Shego-DNA retro-virus cocktail that impregnated me."

"Oh, Kimmie, you're such a pooh!" Shego leaned forward and licked the petite woman's cheek. "That's how we got our little miracles. That's not how we fell in love." She flashed her shark's smile. "So how did that happen?"

"I got nothing."

"What? Really?"

"Really!" Kim nodded thoughtfully. "There are still some times that I wonder if you and I didn't fall in love because of some weird 'Love Potion No.9' coating the dart from Drakken's gun. I know that you laughed at my protestations way back then, but I really don't accept that I'm gay." She finished her coffee with a noisy slurp and tossed the cup into a nearby trash receptacle.

"It's a little late for this now, isn't it Princess?"

"What I mean is that I've never, and I mean NEVER, looked at another woman and thought, 'Say, look at the cans on that bimbo. I'm not leaving the beach until I talk to her.'" Kim watched Shego's expression alter. "I know what you're thinking about and it wasn't like that. You know it and I know it."

"Yes, I know." The reformed villain's features softened. "And this so-called 'Love Potion No.9'… you still believe that was the cause?"

"Don't care, never really did." Kim returned the lick with a kiss on a pale green nose. "You're all that I could ever want in life." Kim wrapped her arms around the woman. "Now… I realize that your 'disco inferno' body temperature probably doesn't register that this bench is cold, but my butt is wet from condensation. Can we please go inside now?"

"Sure." Shego stood, bodily lifting her slender wife right up with her. "I could even sneak us into an examination room and have your little bottom powdered for you."

"I'll have to think about that one. Scoot." They left the bench and had to squint against the sun as it began to crest the distant horizon. Kim once again held the door open for her wife and they walked into the silent lobby of Middleton General. The attendant's desk at the check-in counter was vacant and Kim walked past it to see if anyone was around to admit them to the elevators.

"We could just go up."

"Nothing doing. We sign in like everyone else."

"That's crazy. Why else would we be here?" Shego leaned over the desk and saw no one lounging around the file cabinets or photocopying machine. "Except maybe a boob job for you, 'Kim Flatable'."

"Or even liposuction for you." Kim walked back down along the empty hallway, smirking. "Lard ass."

"Hag." Shego turned, her face hard.

"Bitch." Closer, close enough to reach out and grab.

"Shrew." Pale eyelids hooded but the gaze beneath was sharp.

"Ska-nk" Kim drew out the word, never breaking their locked stare.

"Slll-ut." Shego licked her lips.

"Ladies?"

"GHAA!" Kim closed the space between them and grasped at her wife's coat, both women startled at the intrusive voice. They slowly turned to see an orderly walk from a nearby doorway and cross the room to the attendant's desk. The young woman seemed almost as startled as they but her professionalism and more than a little confusion kept her from losing her cool.

"Can I help you?" She sounded more assertive than she felt now that she was behind the desk.

"Yes, well, um…" Kim cleared her throat. "I'm Kim Possible and my daughter…"

"Oh!" The orderly's face brightened. "Mrs. Possible, I'm sorry that I didn't recognize you!" She dropped all pretence of professionalism. "I was on the bus that got buried by that avalanche a few years back! You were so great… the way that you kept everyone so calm and how you treated the folks with frostbite and hypothermia…!"

"Well, thank you. It was no big!" Kim smiled and nodded, accepting the woman's praise but wanting nothing more than to go upstairs and see her family. "Right place, right time!"

"I never understood how you were able to get through so many tons of ice and snow like that! It's like it just melted for you!"

"Ahem."

"Oh." The orderly remembered the tall woman standing in the background. "I remember you, too. You were her… sidekick?" Kim saw the eyes narrow and she could hear the vertebrae straightening and knew that another rescue was necessary.

"We're here to see our daughter." Kim spelled out the name for the orderly. "She's up on the seventh floor and she's going to have a baby."

"That's wonderful! Congratulations!" The young woman set a registration book down on the desk and pushed both it and a pen towards Kim. "Please sign in here and you can go right on up!" Kim smiled and quickly did as she was instructed. She moved away and nudged the silent Shego forward, urging that she also sign in; her wife complied without a sound. Satisfied, the orderly took back the register and grinned.

"Wow, it's been a pleasure to meet you again, Mrs. Possible!" Polite even if a little overwhelmed, the orderly also smiled at Shego. "And you, too, Ms…" She glanced down at the register, her eyes squinting. "Ms. Ethylene Glaucoma."

"Shego!"

"How was I supposed to know she was going to read it?" Her expression was that of frustrated confusion but Kim just pointed back at the registration desk. Shego sighed and returned to the desk, sullenly accepting the pen from the orderly. She finished and backed away from the book, hurrying over to meet Kim at the elevator doors.

"Thank you again, Ms… Tyrone Shoelaces."

Shego kept walking as her face collapsed into a disgusted scowl and Kim stifled a laugh and latched onto Shego's coat again, this time to hide her amusement.

"What is so wrong about writing your real name?"

"I hate it."

"Hate it? How can you hate a name like 'Sheila Gordon' It's a good name!"

"Because that's not me… not anymore." The larger woman reached out and pressed the call button on the silvered plate mounted into the wall, watched the delta arrow glow red. "I'm Shego, or 'The Mighty Shego', or 'Hot-ass Slinky-babe' when warm, dripping caramel is involved." She moved right up to her petite spouse and towered over her, bending down to run her black-glossed lips across Kim's forehead; Kim could feel the heat of her breath and it made her flush. "But mostly I'm 'Ms. Shego Possible'… and happy to stay that way."

The elevator took its good old time and they couldn't care less.

"Did you ever think much about this?" Shego's voice was more than a little disruptive to their embrace.

"This what?"

"Grandchildren?"

"Doy!" Kim's entire face lit up with a smile. "Ever since the day I first held the girls in my arms." She looked up to face her partner. "Maybe I never spoke of it but when I used to look down into those little faces all I could see were more and more faces of their children and their children's children… and on and on. It's the closest thing to immortality that we get down here." Kim reached up and pulled loose strands of black hair from Shego's face. "I talked to my folks about it once and Mom said that she felt the same way when she first saw me, and again years later when the Tweebs were born."

"Your Mom…" Shego caught herself and seemed to change what she had been going to say. "What did your Dad tell you?"

"That even though he always talked about shooting my boyfriends into black holes, he'd always wanted his children to have a family like his, with children and grandchildren."

"I love your folks." The 'ding' of the arriving elevator car prevented her from having to come up with anything more profound to say.

"Yup, me too." Kim followed the larger woman into the car. "As I recall, you didn't handle the sitch so well when little Alexander Rockwaller came knocking at our door." Kim watched from the corner of her eyes as the taller woman stiffened a little and shrugged to loosen back up.

"I'm sure that I have no idea what you mean, Pumpkin." Shego said nothing more as the elevator door closed.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

My Last Kim Possible Story

Author: The Humbug

Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. You can blame the rest of this on me.

Rating: PG-13 for intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adult females. This should also cover a little harsh language. Any action or adventure found in this tale is entirely in your own imagination. If this will offend you, please read something else and then seek professional help.

Summary: This is 'Kigo' and my last KP story in the 'Who's Writing This Crap?' storyline. Don't get your hopes up; it's not actually MY last story but it's KP's last story. Kasy Ann and Sheki Go Possible are the creations of NoDrogs and Anna Lipsky is the creation of Yuri18. Alexander, Ronnie and Sheila are my own creations, as is Daniel Director. WARNING: Reading this may cause cavities and there's a LOAD of dialog. I mean LOTS.

My Last Kim Possible Story / Part 2

It had been a Thursday afternoon and Shego had been alone in the house. Kim had been asked to present a symposium regarding the status of Independent Operatives within the Global Justice network of agents and the twins were attending a cheerleaders meeting after school. Shego had opted to remain at home and exercise.

When the doorbell rang her first inclination, being antisocial by nature, was to ignore it. She had learned from her angel, however, that being a good neighbor meant answering the bell. She stood up from the floor of the workout room in the basement of her home and climbed the stairs to the living room; she did pause to peek through the curtains so as to prevent another incident like the one with the Adventists.

Shego was greeted by the pleasant surprise of seeing young Alexander Rockwaller standing on her welcome mat.

She smiled with the warm feeling of true joy and opened the door… after grabbing a robe from the laundry room to wear over her skintight leotard. In a house full of women, she had to remind herself to behave appropriately around this boy; it wouldn't do to be immodest. Tall for his fifteen years and slim, he had Ron's frame and hair, but Bonnie's sharp eyes and keen mind. He and the twins had been closely knit for years even though the Stoppables lived several blocks away and zoning ordinances had placed them in different schools.

"Hey, sailor, new in town?" She smiled down at the young man, looking so much like a perfect blend of his parents that it was eerie.

"Hello, Ms. Possible. Mom already warned me that you might say something like that." He blushed and grinned.

"To what do I owe the visit?" Shego glanced around the street. "Are you here with your folks?"

"No, Ma'am. I took the bus." He swallowed hard and shuffled his feet a little. "I wanted to talk with you and Mrs. Possible about something, please."

"Alexander, is everything Ok?"

"Yes, Ma'am. There's just something… on my mind that I wanted to speak with you about."

"Ooo… sounds important!" She teased him and tousled his hair. "Well, it's just me right now but you'd be more than welcome to hang out." She cleared the way and bade him enter. "Pum… Mrs. Possible should be home soon and the girls' cheerleading thing is almost over so come on in and have a snack!" Nervously polite, the teenager walked inside and let her escort him to the kitchen.

Both Kim and Shego loved this boy as if he had been their own because he was the child of their two most trusted and loyal friends, Bonnie Rockwaller and Ron Stoppable. Even though Ron had finally wed Bonnie just over ten years ago, they had agreed for their son to keep the name 'Rockwaller' because they hadn't truly been a couple at the time of his birth. They gave their daughter the surname of 'Stoppable' along with a first name that made Kim a weeping mess for days.

"How's Kimberly doing at pre-K?" Shego poured two glasses of ice water and then found a bag of pretzels.

"She's fine. She still says 'Aletts' and always wants to show me stuff." The older brother grinned in spite of himself. "She'll drag me around the yard yelling, 'Aletts, come see, come see!' She's nuts."

"I'm a little sister, did you know that?"

"Really?"

"Really, really." Shego blinked back the pain at the memory of Mego's face. "Two older brothers and two younger." She gathered the items she had assembled and carried them to the table, slightly confused when she saw Alexander rise from his chair and move towards her but pleased when she realized that he was going to give her a helping hand. Most teens didn't behave like that any more, except for her perfect daughters and this wonderful boy. "I'm pretty sure that I acted the same way more than once."

"She's cool, I guess." The boy nodded to himself, cheering Shego up in just the right way. She watched the young man as he looked around, inspecting the rooms within his line of sight as if he had never been here before, though this had been like a second home to him for most of his life. If anything, he seemed to be avoiding eye contact with her.

"Can I get you anything else?"

"No, Ma'am. Thank you."

"Alexander, if there's something on your mind you can tell me."

"I… I, um… suppose that I should wait for everyone."

"Ok. But then you'll have four curious faces staring at you instead of just one." She munched a pretzel. "I don't want to press the issue, but maybe you'd be more comfortable talking with just one person at first." In her attempt to make him feel more at ease, she feared that she might be too pushy. "Whatever you have on your mind, maybe we should all be here. Just forget what I was saying. More pretzels?"

"No, thanks." He bit his lip and seemed to reach an internal decision. "I guess it would make sense to tell you first. Then you might help me with what I wanted to say."

"Alright." She rinsed her mouth of pretzel and gave this boy her full attention. "Sock it to me."

"Ok, sure…" He broke into an immediate sweat. "This is harder than I thought."

Shego extended her hand and placed it atop his.

"Alexander, there is nothing that you can say to me or this family that would ever make us feel any different about you. We love you and you're safe here. Take all the time that you need."

"Ok… Ok… Ok." He shook his head and took a sip of water. One deep breath later, and he was ready. "My Dad was the one that suggested I do this and Mom agreed. She said that it was a little old fashioned but they both felt that, well, since our families are so close and all, that it would be the best thing." He looked her right in the eyes. "I wanted to ask you and Mrs. Possible first if it would be Ok to ask Sheki out Friday night and then… if she's Ok with it… to, um, go steady."

"Go… steady…?"

"Yeah…" He visibly relaxed once these words were out, grinning and wiping his brow with a sleeve. "I had to look the phrase up on the Internet! I… really like Sheki and would… love to take her out regularly. If that's Ok with both of you." He watched her blank expression, having expected… something. When thirty seconds had crawled by and she had not spoken, he started to wonder if he had said something wrong.

"Ms. Possible?"

Her left eye started to twitch.

"Are you alright?"

88888888

Kim arrived to an unexpected pleasure; dinner was being made ready on the stove and the table was set. She was so used to doing these tasks herself each evening that she immediately wondered what was wrong.

"Mmm, that smells good." She walked up to her wife, the woman wearing a frilly pink apron over her usual walk-around clothes. "What gives?"

"Nothing 'gives', Princess!" Shego rolled her eyes. "Can't I be the one to make dinner when my gals are so busy with their frantic, boring lives?" She let Kim embrace her but didn't remove her oven mitts and returned to the task at hand once the contact ended. "Ok, so I was the one who was bored and thought that I'd make myself useful, is that Ok?"

"Sorry, mean and green!" Kim laughed and backed out of the kitchen. "Are the girls home?"

Shego stiffened.

"Um, yes."

"And?"

"And they're in the den."

"Doing…?"

"I dunno."

"Oh. Ok." Kim removed her jacket and walked to the rear of the house towards the small room that served as den, computer room and occasional base of operations for Team Possible. She raised her hand and was about to rap on the doorjamb when she heard the faint sound of someone crying. Her first inclination was to break down the door and destroy whatever forces were causing her child to feel saddened but, as the mother of girls in their mid-teens, tears weren't always based in reality. She completed her knock.

"Girls, are you in there?"

"…"

"Kasy? Sheki?"

"Yes, Mom." Kasy's voice, definitely not the one crying.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Kim opened the door to see both girls at the window seat, Kasy's arm around Sheki's shoulder and the redhead doing her sisterly best to comfort the raven-haired girl beside her. Kim was at their side in a heartbeat.

"Sheki! What's wrong, baby?"

"He didn't call or anything!" More sobs, more tears. "Nothing!"

"I'm sorry, baby, but I don't…"

"Mom, Alexander Rockwaller had emailed us this past weekend to say that he was going to stop by tonight, that he had something to talk to you and Momma about." Kasy did the talking while Sheki curled up against her twin and wept. "There's a dance at Alexander's school this coming Friday and we thought that he might have planned to ask her out… but he never showed up."

"Well, that's not like Alexander at all! Are you sure that he hasn't called? Left a message?" Kim reached out and stroked the cheek of her raven-haired child. "Did you ask your Momma?"

"Yes, Ma'am. She said that she hadn't seen or heard from him."

"He HATES me!"

"Ok, I don't know what the sitch is, but…" Kim paused at the sound of the telephone ringing out in the hallway. "But that young man is far too mature for that sort of behavior. And he certainly doesn't hate you." She stood, walking to the door. "You two had better get ready for dinner and then we'll see if we can't figure out what's going on." She had been looking at them both but Kim had been talking to Kasy; she knew that the younger redhead would be able to help her sister pull herself together for a little while, and by then Kim hoped that the sitch would have improved.

The incessant ringing of the telephone called to her like a siren. Kim moved to the phone with a frown on her face.

"Hello, Possible residence."

"KP? Hey, It's Ron."

"Hello, Ron!" This was unexpected and Kim had stopped believing in coincidences years ago. "You wouldn't happen to be calling about your son, would you?"

"I sure am. Has he been by there this evening?"

"He hasn't, but it's funny that you called." Motion at the end of the hallway caught her eye and she saw Shego walking out of the kitchen with a full plate of food in her hands. "Ron? Hang on a second, will you?"

"Sure thing, KP."

"Shego?" Kim called out to her wife and the tall woman froze mid-stride on her way through the dining room. "Shego, what's up?"

"Up? Why?" The woman didn't even turn around. "Why must something be up?"

"Where are you taking that plate? You've walked right passed the table."

"Oops?"

"Well… " Kim shrugged off the distraction. "I've just been talking to the girls and Sheki's very upset. They were expecting Alexander Stoppable to stop by and he apparently hasn't. You haven't seen him, have…"

"No."

"Are you…"

"Yes."

"Oh. Well. The girls will be out in a minute so we'll be eating shor…"

"Ok."

"Thanks again for fixing dinner!" Kim removed her hand from the receiver; by the time she had placed it to her ear again she noticed that Shego had disappeared and the plate of food wasn't sitting on the table. "Ron?"

"No, this is Ron. You're Kim"

"Very funny." Sitch or not, she smiled. "Ron, no one here has seen him but he was expected. We know that boy and this isn't like him."

"You got that right. His mother and I expected him back home by now for dinner…" Ron lowered his voice and Kim guessed that Bonnie was within earshot. "She's getting pretty worried." There was a quavering in his voice that matched the shiver in Kim's bones; neither of them wanted to face a worried Bon-Bon.

"Do you know why he'd planned to stop by?"

"Well, yes, but it's sort of personal. Personal for him, that is. It's best that he tell you… when he shows up." Even Ron sounded worried. "I actually hope that he's just walking around trying to work up his nerve."

"Work up his nerve? For what"

"KP, let's just say that my boy is a chip off the old blockhead. He needs a lightning bolt to strike him before… nope, I'll let him tell you." The man sighed. "Look, if he does show up at your place, please send him right home, Ok? He can always stop by your place tomorrow."

"Will do, Ron."

"What about him?"

"Who?"

"Will Du. I don't think that we need to contact 'GJ' just yet…"

"No, Ron…" Kim controlled her breathing, reminding herself that Ron's son was currently missing and that even when not preoccupied that it was still Ron she was talking to. "Never mind. If we see him tonight, we'll drive him over to you and Bonnie. Tell her not to worry and that he'll be Ok."

"Easier said than done." He did sound a little more relaxed, though.

"And if he's not at home in an hour or so, Team Possible will search for him."

"Thanks, KP."

"Anytime, Ron. Give Bonnie our love and keep some for yourself."

"Will do… oh, now I see what you meant." He laughed. "Give our love to Shego and the girls. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Kim set down the receiver. She stood by the telephone for a moment, deep in thought, when movement again distracted her; it was her daughters.

"Was… was that Alexander, Mom?"

No." Kim gathered herself. "That was his dad. Alexander hasn't been home since this afternoon and they haven't seen him either."

"I told you, Shek. I told you that he would've called." Kasy managed to look both relieved and supportive. "Something's probably happened to him."

"Oh, I hope so…" Sheki wiped her eyes and looked up to see two identical expressions of shock aimed right at her. "That not what I meant!"

"We know, Shek, we know."

"That settles it." Kim raised her arms to scratch at her head, ruffling her hair. "You two change into your mission clothes and I'll get your Momma. I hope that we don't hurt her feelings, but dinner is going to have to wait!" She watched as Kasy have a very Shego-esque smirk and Sheki smiled at her through her tears.

"Thank you!"

"Team Possible's on the case!"

"Damn straight…"

"Language, Mom."

"Scoot. Now." Kim gave them her own resolute smirk and they disappeared in a figurative cloud of dust.

The petite redhead returned to the kitchen, looking for her wife; Shego was not there. There was a saucepan of cooling gravy and several pork chops arranged on a serving platter, one chop apparently having been removed, and a vegetable medley steaming away in a bowl. With her trained and experienced eyes she surveyed the room, wanting nothing more than to corral the one remaining member of Team Possible and begin to scour the neighborhood. More bits and pieces of information filtered through her eyes and settled in her brain, coalescing into a picture that didn't quite make sense.

There were four complete place settings of glasses, cutlery and flatware on the table. The package of pork chops had contained six, but one was missing. Glancing over her shoulder to the kitchen, she confirmed that both vegetables and gravy appeared to have been disturbed and partially dispensed… but to where.

And where was that one fully laden plate that Shego had been carrying?

"Shego?"

Kim recalled that her spouse had been walking through the dining room and in the general direction of the interior garage door; she turned on her heel and walked in that direction herself. That door was firmly shut and she reached for the knob, turned it, and confirmed that the garage light was indeed off. Impatient and feeling foolish, she began to pull the door shut again when a sparkle of light from the concrete floor caught her eye.

Leaving the overhead light off and having to bob and weave her head to keep the tiny pinpoint of light in focus, Kim soon realized that the light was a reflection from the hubcap of her car; the source was apparently coming from elsewhere in the garage so she slowly entered the darkened room and then closed the door behind her.

"Shego?"

Kneeling down, the light source quickly became evident. There was a small storage room at the far wall, usually reserved for storing rakes and holiday ornaments. That door was also shut but there was a strong ray of light seeping out from underneath the jamb.

"Shego?" Kim reached back and turned on the garage light, walking around the vehicles and stopping to stand quietly at the storage room door. The inexpensive plywood was a fair conductor for the voices that she heard on the other side.

"Is your pork chop done Ok, Alexander?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Gravy hot enough? I can warm it up for you if you'd like."

"No thank you, Ms. Possible. Can I please call home?"

"Ooo… sorry. I, um… I don't think so." There was a pause. "Some water?"

"Ma'am, my mom gets really worried if I'm not home for supper, and…"

"Oh, I'm sure she does. We don't let the girls stay out too late, either."

"Uh, right. Are you going to untie me?"

Kim's eyes had been slowly growing wider ever since she had heard the voices, now they sprang open as wide as saucers. She grabbed the knob and twisted it, releasing the lock and shoving the door open so hard that it impacted against the inner wall of the storage room and rebounded. There sat Shego on a folding utility step stool, holding in one hand the missing plate of food and in the other hand she held a fork with a chunk of meat in the tines, a glass of water sitting on the floor.

Alexander Rockwaller was tied to an old chair with rope, bound so tightly that he was completely immobile and there was a little smear of gravy on his chin.

"SHEGO! WHAT IN HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Kim would have continued but her lungs had run out of air. She drew in a ragged breath. "Um, hello, Alexander."

"Hello, Mrs. Possible."

"Shego… what is going on?" The emotions bottled inside her didn't make it to her mouth.

"Dinner?" The look of innocence on the older woman's face was sincere.

"How long has he been tied up?"

"…"

"Alexander?"

"Well, I'd really like to use the bathroom, if I could, please."

"Shego, start talking."

"About what? I was feeding the boy dinner when you barged in, simple as that."

"And he's in here, why?"

"Doy! It's obvious… he was going to ravage our baby."

"WHAT?"

"Huh? No! I swear, I never…" The young man could not have looked more shocked.

"I couldn't let him run around loose." Shego shrugged, apparently feeling that her point was well made. She glanced back to her young captive. "Oh, Alexander, you've got a little schmutz there…" She pulled out a napkin from her pocket and wiped the gravy from his chin. "There, sorry about that."

"That's Ok, Ms. Possible. Could I please…?"

"Shego, listen to me, I want you to hurry up and untie that boy…"

"Kimmie, he's male and you know that they only have one thing on their minds." Her voice and demeanor was so calm and relaxed that Kim was starting to doubt her wife's sanity. Alexander was starting to look frightened.

"… you untie that boy and let's get him out of there before the girls…"

"Mom, we're ready but I can't find Momma… " The younger redhead, now wearing the coal-black body suit that served her as mission clothes, stood just behind Kim and stared into the storage closet in wonder. "Oh, shit."

"Kasy, language!"

"Sorry, Mom. Hey, Alexander."

"Hey, Kas."

"Ok, so much for 'Plan-A'. Kasy, please get back into the house before your sister…"

"Mom, what's everyone doing out…" Having donned a similar outfit, Sheki moved around her twin and saw what was going on over her mother's shoulder. The girl took in the entire sitch at a glance and her eyes locked with those of Shego, a vestige of doubt starting to flicker in the older woman's eyes.

"Great, so that's 'Plan-B' circling the bowl." Kim faced her other daughter. "Sheki? Baby, now, please don't be upset…"

"Mom…?"

"Hey, Sheki, Kasy… why's everyone all dressed up?" Shego eyed her wife with suspicion. "Kimmie, was there a mission and you didn't tell me?"

"Momma…?"

"Sheki, would you like to go out with me this Friday night?"

"Alexander…?"

"There's a dance at my school and I'd really like to take you."

"I… I…"

"Nothing doing, young man! You're staying right here!" Shego nodded, feeling vindicated when she turned back to her family. "See? This is what I'm talking about. He just wants to get into her…"

"Oh, this is wrongsick." Kasy backed away and made to pull her twin with her. "Shek… let's go back into the house, Ok?"

"Yes, please, girls. I'll see that we get Alexander home, and…"

"Princess, bad idea." The former villain shook her head.

"MOMMA, HOW COULD YOU?" The look of pain and embarrassment on the other girls face was absolute.

"Wha… Now see here, young lady, I'll have you know…"

"I'VE NEVER BEEN SO HUMILIATED IN ALL MY LIFE!" The bruised flush covered Sheki's entire face and neck.

"Shego, untie him now."

"Pum…"

"NOW!"

"Alright, alright… everyone's yelling too much…" With a sigh of disgust at her wasted labors, Shego ignited one finger and sliced cleanly through the coils with a meager plasma field. "There. Happy?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU DID THIS!"

"Baby, it's not that bad!"

"Mom, it kind of is."

"Kasy, you are so not helping…" Kim wondered how the sitch could get any worse, when…

"I HATE YOU!"

The words rang out and clattered to the concrete slab floor of the garage like a handful of broken glass. Never had those words been spoken in the Possible home, never had they been thought in the Possible home but there was no question as to whom they were directed.

"Baby, I…" Shego didn't even have time to rise from her impromptu seat before Sheki had broken into violent sobs and ran from the room. Staring after her daughter with her mouth half open, Shego looked to those remaining for understanding, her mind locked by those three words. "Kimmie, what just happened? What's wrong with her?"

"Kasy, please see that Alexander gets to the bathroom, and…"

"Kimmie… what did I do wrong?"

"… and see that he calls his parents immediately afterwards. You can use my car to drive him home, Ok."

"Sure thing, Mom."

"Please and thank you." Kim shifted aside to let her daughter slip between them and help the young man to his feet, his limbs numb from the tightly bound ropes. He moved in stunned silence, apparently realizing that he had been caught up in one woman's fit of temporary insanity. Shego didn't move as the two teens left the garage; she was staring down at the plate in the unlikely event that it held the answers she sought.

"Kimmie?"

"Shego, I don't think that we can talk about this tonight."

"What did I…"

"No, I mean it. This does not get discussed tonight." Kim had guessed that this time would come but had never dreamed that it would go down so badly. "Come on into the house."

"She said that she hates me."

"I'm going to go talk to her now. You need to go sit down and eat something and then I think that you should go to bed early."

"That… sounds like a good idea, Princess." The older woman stood and brushed the dirt from the seat of her slacks, bent over to lift the water glass and carried both it and the plate of food past Kim and into the house. Standing alone in the garage, Kim wondered how she would ever explain this to Bonnie. Rubbing at her face, the hero sighed and left the echoes of her footsteps in the empty room behind her.

88888888

'ding'

"She said that she hated me." The elevator doors opened and the ladies walked out onto the maternity ward.

"You know that she didn't mean it."

"I felt so bad, afterwards." She shook her head in amazement. "I felt like shit. I mean, how is a mother supposed to feel about her flesh and blood growing up into the adult world and becoming a sexual being?" Shego looked as if she might be willing to remain in the elevator and hypothesize the ancient sitch all day so Kim forced her to walk out into the corridor.

"No one's gotten it quite right yet, I'm sure." Checking the markings posted on the walls, Kim pointed them in the proper direction. "And every parent has to do the same thing we did."

"I seem to recall that he took the heat for it."

"There wasn't really much heat to take."

"Where there's Bon-Bon, there's heat. What was it that he told them?"

"That he chickened out and just walked around awhile."

"We don't condone lying to parents, do we, Pumpkin?"

"No, we don't."

"God, I love that boy."

"And he loves you." Kim smiled at her. "He never did hold a grudge, either. He just chalked it up to 'middle-age crazy'."

"And he didn't panic, I'll grant him that." She hung her head and blushed, her dead white skin with its algae tints giving way to a dusky bruise. "Balls of steel, that boy. I knew right then and there that he had the stuff to make Sheki a good husband."

"Riiight."

"Why did you handle it better than I?"

"Because I didn't suddenly loose by mind, that's why!" Only now could Kim laugh about it. "It's because I was too close to them as infants and you became just a little too close to them as teens." Kim took the taller woman's arm and led her down the hallway. "You didn't see that they were becoming young ladies. I hate to tell you, but you can't stop nature."

"I never will understand what was going through my head that day, but I just might have kept him locked in that closet to keep him away from her."

"You wouldn't have. I know you."

"I made her cry. She said that she hated me."

"And how many years did that last?"

"…"

"How many?"

"Just until two days later, still three days before the dance." Shego breathed a little easier. "She came to me and we talked… well, she talked and I listened. My baby said that she didn't hate me."

"I rather doubted that she did."

They reached the nurses station at the middle of the obstetrics wing of Middleton General and Kim repeated the identification of both herself and Shego; there was another rousing chorus of fawning gratitude for some other occasion of world-saving and daring-do that never failed to embarrass Kim and amuse Shego, which was welcomed now as it helped to bring her out of her funk. The reformed villain was proud of her spouse, more proud than she could ever express, really, and she felt that because Kim avoided the praise and adulation that others wanted to heap upon her it made the redhead that much more of a natural born hero.

"She's in room 302." Kim had returned to her. "Are you ready?"

"Doy! Let's see how she's…"

"No, I mean are you ready to see her like… this?"

"Kimmie… come on!" Shego huffed. "This is her third pregnancy and she's as healthy as an ox! I'm as concerned as a mother should be but I'm not bugging!"

"She's not going to be at her best you know? She'll be in pain and look a little rough around the edges."

"Ooh, I am SO telling her that you said that!"

"No big… she made me promise to say that on the day that Sheila was born."

"Crap."

Kim raised her brows in bemused doubt and they moved down the hall towards the desired location. They stopped just outside of the closed door to the room and each took a moment to read the name scrawled on the medical chart resting inside its mounted folder; the name read 'Sheki Go Rockwaller'.

"So, no bugging?"

"I promise, no bugging."

"I don't know…"

"Send me in, coach! I can take it!"

"Ok…" Kim gave a perfunctory rap on the fireproof door before opening it, peeking around the jamb to see if all was well. "Hello, hello!"

"Oh! Mom!" Kasy was the first to look up; she had been seated in a chair beside the raised hospital bed. "Come in!"

"Ms. Kim! Good morning!" Anna Lipsky was sitting on the edge of the bed, nestled beside their other daughter and gently mopping the pale green brow with what appeared to be a damp cloth and holding a large cup of chipped ice for the patient. The young woman was just a year older than the twins and her blue skin created a sharp contrast to the familiar faces but her smile was just as warm and joyous. "We were hoping that you'd be here soon!" She noticed the larger form standing behind Kim. "Ms. Shego! Oh, this is great! Today's the day!"

"Mom… Momma!" Sheki lay on the bed and she looked as beautiful as a woman who had been carrying a baby for nine months had a right to look. Her face was puffy but glowing and a few errant strands of her long black hair were lank against her forehead and cheeks; the rest was tied up with a pale pink ribbon. Her pale green skin was florid around her neck and her eyes looked bruised, a sure sign that she was unable to get comfortable in the temperature of the room. She was sitting upright in the bed and draped with a shapeless hospital gown that did nothing to hide the pronounced mound that was her stomach, her hands resting defensively on its bulge even as her shining eyes welcomed her parents into the room.

"Oh, sweetheart!" Kim moved into the room. "We're so happy for…"

"MY BABY!"

"Damn… Shego, you promised." Kim felt the air of Shego's passing and it was all that she could do to avoid being sucked along in her wake. The taller woman ran to the bed, arms outstretched, a look of panic on her face.

"Kasy, look out!" The dark haired woman jumped away from the bed and prayed that her own partner had been able to do the same.

"Just make a hole, Anna!" Kasy smiled and moved away also.

"Momma, I'm fine… ghaa!" Sheki was unable to say more because of Shego's arms suddenly wrapping around her upper body; Shego replaced Anna on the bed and held her daughter tight.

"MY BABY!"

"Momma, please…"

"Shego, she's fine!"

"SHE'S IN PAIN!" Sobs muffled the words. "SHE NEEDS ME!"

"Well, I did have a contraction a few minutes ago."

"SHE'S IN AGONY!"

"Oh, good one, Shek…"

"Sorry!"

"SHE'S BLEEDING!"

"Ms. Shego, that's the floral print on her dressing gown."

"Anna, trust me, she's not listening." Kim sighed and held out her hands to Kasy and Anna. "You two had better come with me and we'll leave these two together…"

"Cowards! Don't leave me!"

"MY BABY!"

"… for some quiet time." The three grinned and blew kisses at Sheki, who blew a raspberry back at them and resigned herself to the loving, if hysteric, arms of her mother.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

My Last Kim Possible Story

Author: The Humbug

Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. You can blame the rest of this on me.

Rating: PG-13 for intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adult females. This should also cover a little harsh language. Any action or adventure found in this tale is entirely in your own imagination. If this will offend you, please read something else and then seek professional help.

Summary: This is 'Kigo' and my last KP story in the 'Who's Writing This Crap?' storyline. Don't get your hopes up; it's not actually MY last story but it's KP's last story. Kasy Ann and Sheki Go Possible are the creations of NoDrogs and Anna Lipsky is the creation of Yuri18. Alexander, Ronnie and Sheila are my own creations, as is Daniel Director. WARNING: Reading this may cause cavities and there's a LOAD of dialog. I mean LOTS.

My Last Kim Possible Story / Part 3

"Two cups of coffee in one day. I see a bad habit forming."

"You don't drink much coffee, Ms. Kim?"

"I never used to need coffee, or any caffeine for that matter." Kim grinned. "Getting old, I suppose." The three women sat in the visitors lounge just down the corridor from room 302 and talked, settling down for the long wait.

"First of all, Ms. Kim, you are not old. You are only in your forties, yes?"

"Oh, yeah. Drive that stake in a little deeper, why don't you." Her expression softened her tone. "Good way to get in tight with the mother-in-law."

"And second, if I look half as beautiful as you when I am your age, I will count myself as being most fortunate."

"Kasy?"

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"She can stay." This elicited a giggle from Kasy where she had been sitting behind Anna and was idly twirling a stand of the girl's dark hair around a pale green finger.

To say that the younger redhead was the spitting image of her Mom would be incorrect; both girls carried an even blending of the parents' genetic material so their overall appearance was a mixture of the two. They both had Shego's pale green skin and the ability to generate and manipulate super-heated plasma fields from their hands, and their ability was apparently just as strong in them as it was with Shego. They were longer of bone than Kim and they stood almost two inches taller then she now that they were both in their late twenties, but were not quite as tall as their Momma. They did have Kim's slimmer build, however, and their keen agility and dexterity more than compensated for any perceived lack of brute strength.

By a quirk of genetics, Kasy's unruly mop of hair was bright red like Kim's and Sheki's was pitch black, which she let grow full and long like Shego's own tresses. As the former villain had once observed, the twins had more of Kim about them on the outside, plus they were natural born heroes to the core. In truth they were the ultimate culmination of everything that their mothers could bestow upon them.

"Ms. Kim, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Anna. Shoot."

"Why did you not accept the position of Deputy Administrator for Global Justice?"

"Who says I was offered the job?"

"Mother told me."

"Did she…" Kim let the coffee swirl around in her mouth. "It's funny… it was because of her that I didn't take it."

"She advised against it?"

"Nothing of the sort. She couldn't have been more supportive or helpful in explaining to me the responsibilities of such a position."

"But you did not take it. Can you tell me why not?"

"I didn't want it." Kim smiled at the girl; Anna's face wore a puzzled expression so like her father used to wear that Kim was struck with a powerful feeling of nostalgia. While her final encounter with Drakken had been several years ago, here she was facing the living, breathing legacy that he had left behind.

Drew Lipsky had been her greatest nemesis for almost her entire career as a hero, both as a teenager when she first entered the world-stage and later when she became one of the first, and definitely the youngest, independent operatives ever to work in conjunction with 'GJ'. Adopting the appellation of 'Doctor Drakken', his machinations and schemes for world domination and destruction were shortsighted and grandiose to say the least, easily toppled for the most part by the efforts of the original two-human, one-naked mole rat incarnation of Team Possible. If not for the mighty Shego as his erstwhile sidekick, Drakken would have stayed in prison forever. The man was thoroughly insane.

At some point before the scheme that had caused Kim to become pregnant, Drakken had fathered a daughter of his own, the unknown mother of whom was very likely dead. The unfortunate child was blessedly free of any deformities caused by the experiments that the man often performed on himself, so she was reasonable healthy. Other than that, she was raised in secret and with the barest minimum of human contact. She had been treated little better than an animal, her skin filthy and her hair shaved from her scalp, given just enough food and water to see her through her first three years of life but nothing in the manner of familial love of affection.

But then she was discovered and taken away by her uncle Motor Ed who, with Betty Director, late of 'GJ', had raised this shattered little girl as their daughter. Together they gave the little girl just as much love as they did their own son, Daniel.

Treated for mental abuse and educated across the globe by her new parents and several behavioral specialists, Anna Lipsky had not only recovered from the loss of her formative years, she had positively thrived. She seemed to have brought with her an inherent ability to instantly draft plans and scenarios that had been of great benefit to Team Possible, filling the void left by Wade Load after he joined 'GJ' as a full-time operative. She was also as inventive as her adoptive father, if not Drakken himself.

The most remarkable thing, however, was how she had reconnected with Kasy Ann Possible years ago, the first time in years since they had been tiny children… and had fallen in love.

"Why did you not want it? Is it not what you had invested your entire life in moving toward?" Similar skin, the same dark eyes and hair as her father, the same general facial expressions that gave her such striking features, Anna's beautiful countenance shone in the lights of the visitors lounge. Only her European inflections from her education abroad kept her from sounding like Drakken.

"Anna, let's just say that your mother had already been giving me reasons for years as to why I shouldn't take the job." Kim polished off her cup of coffee. "Otherwise, you're welcome to ask Shego when she's in a good mood."

"Ask me what?" The three turned to see the tall form walking up the hallway from room 302; Shego idly strolled up to them and plopped herself down next to Kim.

"Feeling better?

"Better?" Shego stared back at them for several seconds, gauging the similar expressions on their faces before realization slowly dawned. "Oh, that. So not the drama."

Kim and her daughter and Anna howled with laughter, much to the disgust of the former villain.

"That's it, you three can officially kiss my ass for the next five minutes."

"What's Sheki doing in there all alone?"

"Kimmie, you get the right cheek and Kasy can have the left… Anna will have to wait."

"Shego!"

"Ewww!"

"Double ewww!"

"Ok… a nurse came in to check her vitals, routine stuff. I was… feeling better and Sheki wanted to talk with Anna and Kasy again, anyway." She leaned forward and looked around her wife. "So what are you two waiting for?"

"Thank you, Ms. Shego." Anna stood first and moved around Kim to approach the pale green woman; Anna bent down and lightly kissed Shego's forehead, blue on green.

"… welcome…" The oldest of the group seemed to want to say more, but stalled.

"Thanks, Momma."

"You're welcome, baby." It was a more receptive Shego that accepted an identical kiss from her daughter and both she and Kim watched the couple walk back towards room 302.

"You're not completely comfortable around her yet, are you?"

"No… and that makes me angry with myself." Emerald eyes watched Anna take Kasy's hand. "I've got nothing against her, it's just…"

"Drakken." This was not a question. It did have an answer, however.

"Drakken."

88888888

The morning wore away towards Noon and Kim took a short walk back down to the ground floor and outside; she wanted to make a quick Kimmunicator call to Wade again and didn't want to violate the 'No Cell Phones' rule of Middleton General. Wade answered her call but still had no news as to the whereabouts of either Motor Ed or Doc Betty.

"I did get a communiqué from the Tweebs, though."

"Spank'n! Where are they?"

"Tim is using his company's network of low-Earth orbit satellites to monitor activity around the city and Jim has already released a virus program that crashed the computer databases of all known criminal enterprises for this hemisphere." Wade flashed her a smile. "They promise that no one's going to harm the child until they get the chance to teach him some bad habits!"

"I can accept that." Kim smiled back and she fully believed every word. "Send me a message via microwave burst if you hear any news of the errant grandparents, Ok?"

"Sure thing, Kim." He nodded and signed off.

Kim was about to return to the building when she noticed a familiar profile at the rear door of an equally familiar SUV; it was a man kneeling to buckle the shoes of a redheaded little girl. There was also the silhouette of another child, a boy, seated in the back seat beside the girl. The man was tall and broad shouldered, lightly bearded with sandy blond hair and wearing a brown leather jacket. He was also sporting a light brown fedora. Kim grinned and crept up behind the tall man, silent as a church mouse, carefully keeping him between her and the line of sight of both children.

She moved up behind him and quickly reached up to cover his eyes.

"Guess who!"

"Hmm…" The man had tensed but had relaxed just as quickly. "Monkey Fist?"

"Nope!"

"Daddy, it's Nana!"

"It's Nana, Dad."

"Oh, well then... Duff Killigan?"

"Guess again!"

"Daddy! It's Nana! Hi, Nana!"

"Boy, I'm just no good at this." He grinned beneath her small hands. "Oh, I know…" Two small children and one middle-aged woman waited expectantly. "Professor Dementor?"

"Daddy!"

"Bzzzzt! Sorry, wrong again!" Kim released him and backed away a half step, allowing Alexander Rockwaller to turn around and give her the second biggest hug that she'd had all day. Kim was gripped so hard that her feet left the ground as she was lifted up from the asphalt and twirled around a few times.

"Hello, sailor…!"

"… new in town!" He kissed her cheek as he set her down. "How long have you been here?"

"Not quite five hours." Kim knelt down as Alexander moved aside to let three-year-old Sheila and five-year-old Ronnie scramble from the back seat of the SUV and charge at the older woman. "Oh, hello sweet pea! Hello, Ron-Ron!" She gripped both children tightly and they reciprocated.

"HI, NANA!" Sheila was the very image of Kim when she had been that age and a ball full of energy.

"Hello, Nana." More reserved than a child his age should be, Ronnie took more after his paternal grandfather in appearance and mien. Kim caught herself mid-thought and reminded herself that there really wasn't any other grandfather.

She also saw, for the thousandth time, how their skin tone was of a natural pink hue.

"And what have the two youngest members of Team Possible been up to lately?"

"I climbed a tree and got a time-out and there was a horsey and I got to ride him and I made him jump over a fence and got a time-out and when we went to the airport I ran up to where the pilot man drives the plane and he showed me how they do that and Mommy and Daddy were so upset and then we went swimming and I splashed Ronnie and he splashed me back and I called him a poopy head and got a time-out and…"

Kim was slowly turning beet red from her efforts not to laugh. Alexander rolled his eyes and tousled the red hair of his daughter. Even at the tender age of three, it was obvious that Sheila was cut from the same cloth as her Nana, Kimberly Ann Possible.

"Keep that up and your Nana will think that you do nothing but get time-outs!"

"Sorry, Daddy!" Her mischievous grin placed her apology in question.

"Ronnie?" Kim was gentle with the boy, coaxing him to approach her. "How have you been?" In truth, Kim had been at the home of Sheki and Alexander less than a week ago, but Ronnie was a quiet and painfully shy little boy and getting him to speak could be like pulling teeth.

"Ok."

"Having fun like Sheila?"

"I guess."

"Ronnie, why don't you show Nana what Grandpa gave you?" The man stood back and let his son take center stage, the boy's eyes lighting up at the suggestion. Ronnie reached into his pocket and unfolded his hand to display his recent present for all to see.

88888888

"Has our operative been transported back into the past?"

"Yessir!"

"Good… now it's just a matter of time before we know if he's suitable…"

88888888

"Ooh, that's amazing!" Kim peered up at her son-in-law, sharing a wink with him. "I once knew a little boy that had one of those… and he grew up to be a big, strong adventurer!" Ronnie looked doubtful but impressed; Sheila covered her mouth with her hands and giggled. Their father scratched the top of both children's heads lovingly.

"Is it just you, Shego, Anna and Kasy?"

"For now, yes. My folks won't be by until later." Kim let the man take her arm and escort her back towards the building. "The Tweebs can't be here today but I have it on good authority that they're watching over us!" She gave a mock salute to the skies.

"They have my gratitude!"

"Wade sends his regards and is still trying to contact Doc Betty and Ed. Daniel can't make it because of his duties with 'GJ' but Wade will have already let him know the sitch." Kim finished the mental roster. "Isn't Kimberly coming?"

"Sure, with my parents in about another hour or so."

"Alexander… this is a wonderful thing that you've done." Kim held the strong arm firmly. "Not many men would agree to this."

"Hey, what did I do?" He smiled. "I was just along for the ride." This earned him a poke in the ribs.

"You know exactly what I mean!" Kim blushed. "And if you dare say anything like that around Shego I won't be there to help you this time!"

"You can thank Sheki, she's played the bigger role." He grew serious. "When you told us the news about Anna and Kasy, well, she came to me with the idea the very next day. They deserve to share in the same happiness we've had with our horde…" He paused mid-stride to stoop and give his offspring a quick squeeze. "So whatever part I played, it was an honor."

"They have a life time to thank you both."

"They can do that by raising my nephew right."

"Nevertheless, you'd better expect to get mobbed when we get up there!"

"Ahh, yes… the ladies always dig the fedora!" He reached up and cocked the brim jauntily.

"Nuts… that reminds me, I owe Shego ten bucks."

88888888

"Oh, you gorgeous hunk of man!" Shego had started running towards the elevator doors as soon as she'd seen them walk out.

Only Kim had known what to expect and she moved aside to let her wife of almost twenty-five years skid to a stop and tackle little Ronnie, smothering him with kisses and then hold him upside down by his ankles. The cheering of his sister and the gratified smirk of his father accompanied all of this. While always claiming to have no affinity with children, Shego had never failed to prove herself anything less than the perfect mother and, later, grandmother.

"Grammie!"

"Ssh, sweet pea, there are babies sleeping here."

"Sorry, Daddy."

"Hey, sweet pea!" Shego scooped up the little girl and carried both children back to the lounge. Ronnie eventually giggled under the barrage of tickling and Shego's roughhousing often getting more results than Kim's soft touch often did, and Kim was all the more thankful for it.

"Ha! Kimmie, you owe me ten bucks!" She eyed the fedora. "'Throw me the idol!" She laughed as she spoke the words and leaned in, her hands full of children, to give the tall man a tender kiss. He in turn removed his hat and placed it squarely on her head.

"Throw me the whip!" He rolled his eyes at the joke.

"Will you take it in trade?" Kim sauntered up to the taller woman.

"You just let me find some talcum powder and we'll talk."

"It's a good thing that the kids have no idea what you're talking about." He glanced down into their innocent, uncomprehending faces. "Hey, wait, I'm the one who wished that I didn't know what you were talking about!"

"Alexander, I've never been in the protection racket but if you'd go back downstairs and get me a bottled water, I'll protect you from the 'Blue and Green Duo'."

"Kim warned me that I'd probably get mobbed." Calm for now, he still eyed the hallway suspiciously. "And they'd be where?"

"In with your wife."

"MOMMY!"

"Sheila, hush, we'll see Mommy in a minute." He gave his in-laws a long-suffering expression. "Heaven save me from hyperactive redheads."

"You ain't kidding… OW! Pumpkin, careful of the children!" Kim's elbow was hardly enough to make Shego drop her precious cargo, but it was worth the tweek. She let the smirk fade and she inspected the man that the offspring of their two most trusted friends had grown into.

"I hope that you know just how much they love you for this."

"Why is everyone thanking me? Hello! No uterus here!"

"Because she's your wife, Rockwaller!"

"And she's your daughter! It was her idea!"

"You're just not going to accept any gratitude for your part in this are you?"

"Well… if it'll make you feel any better…"

"Yeah?" Shego eyed him warily. Kim kept silent.

"Remember 'The Closet Incident'?"

"… yes…" Kim rarely saw her spouse looking as regretful as she did now.

"There was a closet involved."

"Huh?" One emerald eye twitched dangerously.

"And a dining room table, and the chaise on the back deck and the shower…" Now it was his turn to inspect her. "Ms. Possible, is something wrong?"

"Hey, she takes after you, Shego!"

"Ok, if that hadn't actually been funny, I'd kill you." She raised her arms and let him see the children in her grasp. "But then these two trolls wouldn't send us any more of those homemade holiday cards that we both love so much." She gave them a loving shake.

"Grammie, let me down!" The boy's laughter was music to them all. The group finally reached the lounge and everyone chose a seat, Kim beside Alexander with Sheila on his lap, then Shego and Ronnie.

"Oh, Shego, you'd better ask Ronnie what he has in his pocket." Kim gave an assist in setting the boy on his feet, her spouse hunkering down to look the boy right in the eyes.

"Huh? What's that? What do you have to show Grammie?"

Once placed in the spotlight again, the boy froze momentarily.

"Is it a toy?"

"No, Ma'am."

"Plans for world domination?"

"No…"

"Gravy?"

"Huh?"

"Sorry, I got nothing."

"Show Grammie, Ron-Ron!" Sheila squirmed in her seat. They all gather a little closer to wait as the little boy slowly placed his hand into his pocket again… and withdrew a tiny round wad of pink flesh.

"Ho-ly shi…"

"SHEGO!"

88888888

Time Centre was rife with anticipation.

"But… he's just a baby!"

"It doesn't matter! They've been without our help for far too long."

"But what can he hope to accomplish in just one lifetime?"

"No more or less than 'He Who Guides Us'. He had but a single lifetime… and the wheel has come around again."

88888888

"Well, I guess that I'd better go and check in with the old ball and chain." Alexander had been letting the children settle in and talk with their maternal grandmothers for several minutes. He stood and stretched, turning and kneeling back down to face his offspring.

"Daddy's going to see if Mommy's feeling Ok, so I'd like two volunteers to stay here…"

"Dad, when can we see…?

"I WANNA SEE MOMMY!"

"… and protect Nana and Grammie for a few minutes." He took their hands. "It's just for a little while, and then we'll all go see her, I promise."

"I will, Dad."

"Thank you, Ronnie. Sheila, how about… Ghaa! Kim, I need a little help here!" His reflexes at their peak, he was still barely fast enough to cover his eyes. Kim, her reflexes also just as fast as they'd ever been, quickly removed the fedora from Shego's head and placed it over her granddaughter's face. "Young lady, what did we talk about the other day?"

"No pouting… but, Daddy, I wanna see Mommy!" Even muffled, he could still hear the potentially deadly effect of 'The Pout' in her voice.

"You will. We all will, but can you wait just a little more?" He readied his own 'pout' and nodded to Kim; she slowly raised the hat from Sheila's face. "Pweeze?"

"Daddy, stop that!" She giggled. "I'll stay with Nana and Grammie!"

"Please and thank you." He tousled her hair. Raising his gaze, he addressed the older women. "Ladies, if you'll please watch over my brood for a few minutes, I'd like to tell my wife how much I love her." He accepted his hat from Kim and strolled down the corridor.

"Did he get his third PHD yet?" Shego asked.

"ABD"

"Sorry, I don't speak 'Monique'. What?"

"All but dissertation. He's really got the whole 'Indiana Jones' thing down pat." Kim cradled the tiny girl in her lap. "Anthropology, ancient civilizations… he's a natural born scholar."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but he's also more of a natural born adventurer than Ron ever was."

"I know, but he's not Ron. He's Ron plus Bonnie, a unique being unto himself." Kim shrugged. "Ron would be the first to agree with you."

"Is he still planning to join Sheki on missions?" The tall woman waited and noticed a slight distraction in the emerald eyes of her favorite redhead. "Earth to Kimmie."

"Mm? Oh, yes. I believe he does." Kim had something else on her mind. Shifting Sheila's weight on her thighs, she noticed that Shego was watching her a little too closely for her liking and that a diversion was called for. "Hey, look."

"At what?"

"Him." She cocked her chin down the hall. "Watch this."

Alexander had reached the door to room 302 and straightened his leather jacket and fedora before gently rapping on the jamb with his knuckles. Not waiting for a reply from within, he slowly pushed open the door and then stood there in front of the open doorway with his head up, shoulders back and arms held out to the sides.

"Ladies, you can want me now."

Within two seconds, the tall man was mobbed by a collective weight of roughly 260 pounds of green and blue babe-age. They climbed up his chest, held him tight and smothered him with kisses. For all of his strength and preparedness he was almost dragged to the floor.

"Every man's dream." Kim smirked in a very Shego-esque manner.

"It figures that it'd be him. He's too da… darn lucky."

"LET GO OF MY MAN!" Sheki's voice roared from the open doorway and Alexander's biggest fans quickly dragged him inside.

"Oops." Kim's smirk died. "His luck just ran out." She ran her fingers through her short red hair and carefully lifted Sheila up from her lap and set the little girl on the floor before standing up from the padded seat. "How's about I take these two downstairs for a snack and you wait here for Bonnie and Ron?"

"Oh… Ok." Shego wasn't quick to relinquish her hold on the boy and she didn't let him go until she got a kiss from him, which he was more than willing to give her. She gestured to the little girl and Sheila was just as eager to give Grammie a smooch. "I'd like a bottled water, please."

"You got it." Kim added to Shego's smooch collection and led the children down the corridor towards the elevators… for snackage and a third cup of coffee.

88888888

Dr. Mr. John Possible and his wife Dr. Mrs. Anne Possible were in the hospital cafeteria when Kim walked in with the children. They seemed relaxed as Kim walked closer to them and Anne took a sip of something with ice in it; John had a small paper tray in front of him filled with nachos and cheese.

"Kimmie-cub!" Not as fast as a man of sixty but certainly faster than a man of seventy-one, her father rose from his chair and drew her close. Still tall with only the hint of a stoop, his hair now totally gray and starting to become stark white at the temples, the tall man folded his arms around his only daughter. "You look wonderful for someone who's been up since, what, five AM?" He offered his hand to Ronnie who accepted it, shaking it solemnly before taking a seat beside the older man.

"Four, actually, but who's counting! Hey, Mom!" Kim moved to her mother, kissing the woman on her cheek. Blue eyes and a few inches difference in height aside, mother and daughter might have been twins themselves. "You look great, Mom." Kim ruffled her mother's short hair. "When did you get it cut?"

"Just a few days ago. Your father claims that it would improve the aerodynamic coefficient of the new convertible he bought." Anne let a scampering Sheila climb up onto her lap.

"Dad bought a new car? Spank'n! What kind?"

"It's a 'Sloth XL', Kimmie-cub." He proudly withdrew a brochure from his pocket. "It has a cruising speed of sixty miles per hour…"

"This from the man who invents faster burning rocket fuel that's taken men into space?"

"Welcome to my world, Kimmie. That's why I bought a motorcycle."

"Ooh, so the drama!"

"Vrooom!"

"Now you two just hold on." John removed a few pieces of folded paper from his other pocket, smoothing them out to display extremely complicated algorithms. "It tops out at a maniacal seventy-two miles per hour and has more air bags than cup holders." He nodded in pleasant vindication. "You can never be too careful on the highway."

"That's what our Dad says."

"To true, Ronnie, too true. Smart man, your dad." This managed to elicit the hint of a smile from the shy boy.

"So why are you two down here?"

"Well…"

"Oh, John, it's Ok to tell her." Anne shook her head. "Your father's blood sugar was low this morning and he felt a little shaky."

"Dad!"

"It's nothing, Kim. I just forgot to eat anything this morning so I wanted to get some fuel of my own before joining everyone upstairs." He pointed down at the cheese-covered nachos. "Do you know that I believe that Ronald was really on to something with this? They're mighty tasty."

"Ron didn't invent nachos and cheese, Dad, but he is their biggest fan!" She would always worry about her folks, especially now that they were well passed middle age. They were great-grandparents, for crying out loud. "How do you feel now, both of you?"

"We're fine! So, what brings you down here? Is all still quiet on the maternity front?"

"For the moment, but I don't think that's going to last long." Kim looked to the children. "I was just going to get these little darlings a snack and a cup of coffee for myself before we went back up."

"How many cups has it been today?" John knew full well of his daughter's recent addiction to caffeine.

"This will be my first." Kim's face was open and honest.

"Not bad, but you'll need to keep working on that." Anne smirked. "Still not quite up to Shego's standards yet."

"Darn!" The younger woman giggled and collected the children. "Come on, you two, let's get something that your parents wouldn't approve of." She winked at her own parents. "We'll be right back."

"Kimmie, wait a moment." Anne had noticed Ronnie's pocket move. "Is that what I think it is?" The older folks waited while the boy turned back to them and let his new pet climb out from his pocket and up onto his shoulder.

"It's Ok, Ronnie. You can tell Great-Nana all about your new friend."

"Grandpa brought him to our house a few days ago." The shy boy seemed to slowly gain confidence as the tiny animal squinted around at the world from his perch.

"Well, I never! Isn't that amazing, John." Anne smiled at Ronnie but was looking at Kim.

"Kimmie-cub, I didn't think that Smarty-Mart sold those any more." John motioned the boy back to the table and slid his tray of snackage closer to the edge, the beast's sensitive nose catching the enticing scent.

"That's the weird thing… they don't. Ron says that a floor manager came to him one day saying that the thing showed up in a shipment of guinea pigs. They thought that it was an unknown breed of hairless guinea pig until Ron went out and took a look for himself." She placed her hand on the boy's shoulder; Ronnie and the older folks were watching the animal slowly walk across the length of the boys arm towards the tabletop. Even Sheila was paying rapt attention.

"What's his name, Ronnie?"

The naked mole rat, barely weaned, puffy and wrinkled and with eyes still half closed, sidled up to the paper tray of snackage and sniffed the contents with keen interest.

"His name is Walter." Everyone watched as the creature reached in with a paw and grabbed a morsel, licking his digits clean once it had been eaten.

"cheez!"

88888888

"BOOYAH!" The voices of 2999 genetically enhanced naked mole rats carried the cheer throughout the primary control room of Time Centre. The room had erupted into overjoyed chaos.

"What in the Hell kind of name is 'Walter'?" Rufus 3000 furrowed his brows and shook his head.

"Hey, man… you've got to flow with the time stream, man…" The rodent speaking wore a tie-dyed shirt and a tattered bandana over his tinted shades, his sparse whiskers just a little longer than was usual for his fellows. He faded back into the throng as suddenly as he had appeared.

"Who was that?"

"Rufus 1967, sir. He's usually not so… lucid."

"Damn hippy." Rufus 3000 rubbed his eyes. "Alright… somebody add the name 'Walter' to the sacred records!" He massaged his temples and turned to leave. "Geez, I need a nacho."

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

My Last Kim Possible Story

Author: The Humbug

Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. You can blame the rest of this on me.

Rating: PG-13 for intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adult females. This should also cover a little harsh language. Any action or adventure found in this tale is entirely in your own imagination. If this will offend you, please read something else and then seek professional help.

Summary: This is 'Kigo' and my last KP story in the 'Who's Writing This Crap?' storyline. Don't get your hopes up; it's not actually MY last story but it's KP's last story. Kasy Ann and Sheki Go Possible are the creations of NoDrogs and Anna Lipsky is the creation of Yuri18. Alexander, Ronnie and Sheila are my own creations, as is Daniel Director. WARNING: Reading this may cause cavities and there's a LOAD of dialog. I mean LOTS.

My Last Kim Possible Story / Part 4

The Stoppables had arrived by the time Kim and the children returned to the maternity ward with the elder Possibles. They had apparently just missed each other while passing through the central lobby because Ron was still giving Shego a hug and Bonnie was wearing a scowl and whispering harshly to her teenaged daughter. The girl's own scowl aped that of her mother.

"Shego, a pleasure as always!" Only after so many years did Ron feel as comfortable around her as he still did with Kim. "And may I be the first to congratulate you on your fiftieth birthday?"

"Oh, you're a funny, funny man." She snarled at him, the sparkle in her eyes and the fact that her own arms were holding him belying the threat. "You know full well that I turned fifty-one and thanks ever so much for the reminder. The cake was delicious, by the way."

"Uh, you, um… usually don't eat that kind of cake." No one else but Ron Stoppable could blush like a teenager while in middle age. He had agreed to dust off his lauded culinary skills for that special occasion, even if it had been a little awkweird at the time.

"I know." She turned her smirk to a higher intensity. "Kimmie never made it out of the cake before I pulled the top off and joined her inside."

"Wrongsick!" His shudder was only momentary and he was quick to grin right back at her. He never saw the petite woman walk up to him and cross her arms in frustration, the rosy blush suffusing her entire face as she glared past him at her wife.

"A-hem."

"Hey, Princess, look who's here." Shego smiled innocently. "Did you get my water?"

"KP! Uh… hi!" Ron's blush only served to enhance his freckles. "Whatever you heard, well, I never heard it!" Kim stifled the desire to throw the bottle at Shego's head, choosing rather to hand it over silently while interposing herself between the former villain and Kim's best friend in the whole world.

"Hey, you!" She kissed him, lingering slightly so as to annoy Shego, who did notice.

"Are you both trying to get me killed?" Ron was only half joking.

"Ron, who are these strange women?"

"Bonnie, I swear, I've never seen them before in my life!"

"Yeah, Bon-Bon… why should your son be the only man who gets fondled by two les… OW! Kimmie, again with the elbow!" Shego wiped a few stray water droplets from her lip, bending to the side to sooth the ache in her ribs. "You do that again and you'll pull back a bloody stump!" Shego observed the three friends closely; the adults had known each other since high school and each had changed in their own way over the intervening years.

Kim looked mostly the same, for which Shego was eternally grateful. Ron was taller and had filled out a little, his blond hair a little thinner but his face still free of worry. Ron had been with Smarty-Mart almost twenty years now and had been working at their Middleton headquarters as Procurement Director for both the toy and pet departments; he was in charge of overseeing the individual managers for those departments for every store in the mid-west. He had indeed grown into the handsome man that Shego had once predicted that he one day would.

Bonnie was the most changed. To say that Bonnie Stoppable had grown fat over the years would have been rude and incorrect; her health was great and a youth spent in rigorous training and exercise had kept her toned and firm well into her Forties. She had softened, however, in more ways than one.

The first life-changing event had been an unexpected pregnancy right out of high school. A few years of pain had followed when that child, a little boy, had gone to sleep one night and had never woken. Instead of wallowing in self-pity and despair, Bonnie had returned from an obscure corner of the country to visit Middleton once again, ostensibly to find Kim and her new family but also to begin to rebuild her broken soul.

The weeks that followed were the most harrowing of her life, as they were for all who considered themselves part of the extended Possible family. With a newfound resolve to reclaim her interrupted life, Bonnie found reasons to go on living. One of those reasons was a young man named Ron Stoppable. Their son Alexander was born within the year and Kimberly came several years later after she and Ron became married, with the embarrassing side effect of her youthful curves growing ever more voluptuous over time until now when her exaggerated figure would make almost any woman jealous and every man take a second look.

Kim was already embracing the brunette when Shego shoved her aside to face the newcomer herself.

"Geez, Shego! Rude much?"

"Now THIS is a woman." The former thief made a show of leering at Ron's wife. "Kimmie, you should be taking notes."

"Kim, keep her away!" The tanned face could still carry a blush.

"Mmmm… world's third hottest grandmother… after Kimmie and myself, of course."

"Kim, make her stop!" Her words sounded sincere but Bonnie didn't move when Shego put her long arms around the brunette. They had been through far too much not to share this embrace. Oblivious as to what the adults were talking about, little Sheila grabbed her Grandmother Rockwaller's leg and held on tight. Ronnie let his tiny friend crawl up onto his head and make a nest.

"I'd second the motion, actually." Kim looked down at herself and wondered if double portions of dessert would improve her sitch any; she doubted it.

"Ron, help me!"

"Sorry, babe, the 'ayes' have it." He managed to pry his wife out of the taller woman's arms, that woman noticing a strength that she had often thought about, and wondered if it still existed. "But you'll always be numero uno nacho in my libre." He held her and she melted in his arms.

"So, where's the vile temptress that ruined our boy?" Ron looked to his former partners with bemused curiosity.

"Resting in her room with that horrible cad that crushed her heart and broke her spirit." Kim's emerald eyes went wide and she looked down at the children standing beside them. "Oh, Shego, would you please take these two down to the room and ask Alexander if they can see their mother? I totally forgot."

"Sure thing, Princess." Sheila got to ride on Shego's shoulders and Ronnie held her long pale hand tightly as they walked down the hallway. Kim waited until she saw the trio disappear into the room before she recalled that there had been another member of the Stoppable family that she very much wanted to speak to.

"Where's my favorite niece?" In this extended family of Possibles and Stoppables, there was little distinction between bloodlines. "I know that I saw her a moment ago!"

"Kimberly?" Bonnie glanced around, as did the inquiring Kim, eventually locating the teenager where she hid behind her mother. "What are you doing back there?"

"… nothing…" Kim recognized the sulk on the girls face, as did Bonnie.

"Well, you just come around here and do 'nothing' where your Aunt Kim can see you!" Bonnie rolled her eyes in exasperation at how much the teen was like she had been at that age, arrogant and sullen. Bonnie knew well the angle of the girl's slouch and the bored sulk on the tender face, too young to look so jaded.

"Oh, isn't she pretty! You're getting so tall!" Kim was shocked. "How old are you now?"

"Thir… thirteen." The sulk was replaced with something else; the look might have been awe.

"Thirteen going on twenty and running her mother ragged, aren't you?" Bonnie bent down to give her daughter a hug and the girl shifted away, not wanting her mother's head to block the view of her Aunt Kim. Bonnie was used to this avoidance and did not react. "I've become like my mother to her and she's become like me."

"Then she's as amazingly wonderful as her Mom!" Kim moved in to finish that clinch that had been interrupted by Shego. No words were spoken as a lifetime of gratitude was exchanged silently between them. Kimberly watched her namesake in blatant admiration.

"Get a room, why don't you. Be careful, Bon-Bon, she charges by the minute."

"Ghaa!"

Shego was back from room 302; her daughter and son-in-law had eagerly welcomed their children and were even now reminding them of what was happening and why their mommy was giving them a cousin instead of a brother. Shego had dragged Kasy and Anna out of the room when she left so that they could great and talk with the other members of the extended family… hopefully giving Shego a break from having to socialize.

By the time she had returned the two old classmates were finishing their moment together, she of all people being able to appreciate what had passed between them once upon a time. The redhead and brunette were already laughing over something more contemporary and cheerful, the young Kimberly caught between them and looking as if she'd rather be elsewhere. Shego took the opportunity to ask Ron a private question.

"So… you still have the Spanking Monkey Magic?"

"Ooh, that biting wit. Yeah, haven't missed that in, say… ever." Ron grinned. "And the answer is yes, I still have the Mystical Monkey Power. I don't have much use for it any more and it's not like I've gone on any missions lately." He drooped, his normally upbeat and positive attitude weakening slightly. "I do miss those days, saving the world with KP, and later with the both of you." He never looked so aged in her eyes before. "I don't know if I made any real difference, though…"

"Look, buffoon, if my gorgeous hide retained scars I'd have a few to show you how much of a difference you made." She regarded the man standing before her. "You love the video games so here's an analogy that you'll appreciate… 'game over'. You won so be happy about it."

"I know, and thanks. I have no regrets." He obviously liked the sound of that because he perked up right away. "Nope, no regrets at all."

"It's just good to know that you still have those 'dumb skills' when it comes to your woman." They both saw the glow on Bonnie's face as she laughed with Kim, how she lovingly stroked the hair of her daughter and made conversation with other friends and family. "I can't say that I've ever seen her happier."

"That's another thing that I can thank the Mystical Monkey Power for."

"Excuse me?" Shego took a sip of her water.

"Well, I don't like to brag… but there's this routine that she likes where I'm sort of this 'Monkey King' and she's the 'Jungle Goddess' and…" Ron never did get to finish his anecdote.

"… sorry…" Shego hurriedly wiped water from both his face and hers. "That was… unexpected."

"I can't say that I get water spit in my face too often, no."

"Not that, I meant your whole 'Mighty Joe Young' thing. You caught me off guard." She had to admit that she was highly impressed with the man. She noticed a welcome distraction a few yards down the hallway. "Hey, it seems that you're not the only one with some moves left in them."

"Go Mad Dogs! Go-Go Mad Dogs!"

The two ex-cheerleaders were revisiting their glory days in the middle of the waiting lounge, much to the delight of everyone, with little Sheila doing her best to emulate them. Kimberly looked thoroughly disgusted and appalled at every move her mother made, but both Ron and Shego watched with something else in their eyes.

"Go Mad Dogs! Go-Go Mad Dogs!"

Kim still had the form and shape to masquerade as a cheerleader if she'd felt the need, giving Shego cause to file away a mental note for a later discussion with the petite redhead. Bonnie was years away from the slim figure of her youth but those same years had continued to exaggerate her build into something that boggled the mind and fired the imagination, especially when she moved like that.

The look Shego noticed on Ron's face certainly lent credence to that observation.

"You just make sure that you're ogling the right cheerleader, Stoppable."

"Don't you worry, I am." Ron looked at her askance. "She's got another version of the old 'Mad Dog Cheer' that she does for me now and then."

"Excuse me?" Shego lifted the bottle of water to her lips and drank.

"Yeah. It's rated 'B'… for Booyah."

Even after her ribs had ceased to hurt from Ron's Heimlich maneuver, Shego remained silent with an odd look on her face for almost an hour.

88888888

"I…"

The voice had been so soft that Shego had barely heard it. Careful so as not to disturb her sleeping wife, she craned her neck around and saw young Kimberly Stoppable standing beside her seat.

"Hey." Shego couldn't believe how much the girl looked like her mother, so beautiful when she wasn't walking around with a scowl plastered on her mug. "What's up?"

"Is Aunt Kim Ok?" The girl pointed to Kim nestled in Shego's lap; the redhead was snoring raggedly and her mouth hung open.

"Her? Shi… Sure. She's just crashed because she's had three cups of coffee and nothing substantial to eat all day." The afternoon had become evening and the lounge had become much quieter; friends and family alternated between chatting, dozing or visiting a very tired and grumpy Sheki who less than five minutes ago had threatened to open herself up with a plasma blast. No one knew what Alexander had promised her in order to calm her down, and maybe it was for the best.

"I've read her books." Kimberly nodded at the sleeping Kim.

"The novels or the field manuals?"

"Huh?"

"You know that she's a real hero, right?"

"Well, doy." There was the scowl.

"Did you know that she completely revised the entire procedural manuals and field guides for the Independent Operative network of Global Justice field agents?"

"…"

"Didn't think so." Shego had not changed so much that she could resist knocking this little queen down a peg or two. "You're talking about the adventure novels for young readers, aren't you?"

"Yeah!" Kimberly's voice rose briefly in volume for a moment before she remembered the sleeping woman. "Yeah. They're my favorite." The girl gingerly reached inside her designer purse and withdrew a well-read paperback, the cover of which Shego immediately recognized, as she did the pseudonym of the author beneath the title. "I've read all of them."

"What character do you like the best?" Shego recalled the period shortly after their daughters had finally left home for good, and how Kim had bounced around the empty house looking for something to occupy her mind and heart between missions. What followed was months of hacking away at a computer keyboard and letters back and forth with a publisher.

"'Lex Citable.'"

Shego grunted at the girl's answer. That was the stereotypical male lead character of the series, definitely fitting the description of the 'top of the food chain' that Bonnie used to be so enamored of. Shego knew better than to let slip that the virile young man in the stories was loosely based on Kimberly's own brother; she saw no need to give the child a complex.

"Yeah, I can see why you would." Shego decided to let the girl off the hook. Kimberly wasn't a bad kid, she just had too much of her mother's old ways about her, making her the cock of the walk. One day, and with the right friends and support, she'd probably shine. "Later, when sleeping beauty here wakes up, I'd bet my next paycheck that she'd autograph that book for you if you asked her."

"Um, she already did." The cover was gently pulled back to reveal the familiar scrawl. "I was wondering…"

"What?"

"Do you think that she would… read something of mine?" She sighed heavily. "That I wrote?"

"No way!" Her mouth hung open in surprise.

"… oh…"

"No! That's not what I meant!" Great, Shego thought, this might be the chink in her armor. "I was just surprised when you asked that. Sure. Sure, she'll read it!"

"OH… that would be so the drama!" Scowl down in flames, smile stretching from ear to ear. The girl relaxed in her seat and Shego shook her head at how much of a sap she's become in her 'old age'. Feeling the weight and the heat against her chest, she looked down at the sleeping woman nestled against her; she noticed something and pulled a tissue from her pocket and gently dabbed it at the corner of Kim's mouth.

The redhead stirred slightly.

"…mmm?"

"It's Ok, Princess… you've been hit with a drool ray." Shego whispered. "Go back to sleep."

"…mmm..."

"I wish…"

"What's that?" Shego crumpled the tissue and put it away.

"I wish that you two were my parents."

"Why in the He… heck would you say a thing like that?"

"Well…" Teal eyes looked at the knot of people further down the lounge. "Dad's pretty cool sometimes but he's so… boring."

"Maybe to you he is." Shego shrugged it off. "Is that all?"

"My Mom hates me."

"I seriously doubt that."

"She does!"

"Has she ever locked you out of the house?"

"Huh? No!"

"Ever threatened to send you away for running with the wrong crowd?"

"… no."

"Has she ever told you that you don't measure up to your brothers? That you're a disappointment or that you've brought shame to your family?"

"Brothers? There's just Alexander, and she never…"

"Never mind!" The heat in her voice almost rivaled the heat of one of her plasma fields. "I wasn't talking about… I didn't mean… damn." No one else had noticed her flare of anger and this child beside her had no idea what was happening, just that she was suddenly confused and a little scared. Shego allowed herself a few deep breaths before continuing. "What I meant to say is that I know what it's like to have parents who don't love you. Trust me on this. Your parents love you as much as any parent can love a child."

"But… Mom…"

"Your mother looks at you and sees… someone else. Someone that wasn't always the way they are now but changed over time, and…" Words failed.

"… tell her…" Both adult and teen jumped as the words reached their ears, hardly more than a sigh.

"What's that, Princess?"

"… tell her… 'bout Bonnie and me in school and… later…" Kim snuggled against Shego's chest like an infant.

"Only if you promise to cut back on the coffee, Pumpkin. I mean waaaay back."

"… ok…" Kim immediately fell back to sleep.

"Ok." The pale green woman cleared her throat and gave her full attention to the teenager sitting next to her. "Once upon a time, there was this cheerleader who was a b… Wait, how old are you?"

"Thirteen."

"Oh. Hm. Well, once upon a time, there was this cheerleader who was a 'B-I-T-C-H'" The former villain winked and pointed down at the sleeping Kim. "And she was your mother's biggest rival at Middleton High School…"

Kimberly looked puzzled, but at least she was listening.

88888888

The Kimmunicator chirped to life and Kim had the device out of her pocket and was holding the blue plastic casing to her ear before Shego could bat an eye; Kim's own eyes were still closed and she might have still been napping except for the clarity of her voice.

"What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Visual surveillance has two unknowns in freefall and converging on Middleton General."

Kim kicked out her legs and used the momentum to swivel free from Shego's lap, the older woman standing just as quickly; their fatigue from a long day's wait was gone in a heartbeat. They strode pointedly but not too quickly through the knot of family and friends so as to avoid any questions and not to cause any anxiety or panic. If the more active members of Team Possible had not been so preoccupied they would have noticed the determination in their expression.

"Going somewhere, Kimmie-cub?" Dr. Mr. P had noticed.

"Just going topside, Dad." Kim slowed and let Shego pass her. "No big."

"Sure?" The man was no less perceptive for being a great-grandfather.

"I'm sure." She watched him nod and settle back into the conversation he'd been having with Anna. Shego held open the elevator doors until Kim slipped inside and they closed with their expected 'ding'.

"What do you think?"

"I have a suspicion."

"Going to tell me?"

"Got any talcum powder?" They reached the topmost floor and the doors opened.

"It's a hospital." Shego smirked as she ran after her princess. "How hard can it be to find some?" They navigated through mostly air-conditioning machinery and storage before locating the door to the roof. One very short flight of stairs brought them out into the clear sky of Middleton and one of the prettiest sunsets they had taken the time to notice in weeks.

The clouds were at the horizon and the low sun shone over them, illuminating the taller buildings of the city at their backs and making the world glow as the rays struck everything horizontally. Kim scanned the evening sky and looked for any sign of the foretold arrival, turning slowly so that she could search the panorama better. A flash of green to her right made her focus on Shego.

Hands glowing with green death, the tall woman had adopted the stance that she had used a thousand times in preparation for battle, her height drawn down so as to present a smaller target and her weight shifted forward as she leaned onto the balls of her feet. Shego was intent on searching another corner of the sky so she had not noticed Kim gazing at her, looking at the woman she had chosen to share her life with so many years ago under the most unusual of circumstances. The long black coat had been left behind in the waiting lounge so her mass of long black hair flowed down her back and covered most of the dark green sweater. What little bits of errant white were visible in her raven tresses sparkled silver in the fading light and her emerald eyes, identical to Kim's, were intent on piercing the skies for whatever might descend on them from above. Kim drank the tableau in.

"Shego, would you da…"

"Pumpkin, we've got bogies coming in at ten o'clock!" A long arm shot out and singled out two barely distinct shapes in the air. They were of standard human size and falling fast. Kim regarded the tiny figures and withdrew the Kimmunicator from her pocket. She thumbed the activation switch and a familiar face filled the screen once again.

"Wade? I need confirmation, please."

"Sure thing. I think that… hold on a second." The black man frowned at something he read from his displays, his expressing becoming more concerned with each moment. "Kim, there's a…" There was a flash of disruptive static and two new faces filled the screen.

They were grinning from ear to ear.

"Tweebs!"

"Hey, Sis!

"Bring Wade back, will you? I need to know who's…"

"Chill, big sister! That's why we…"

"… were calling. It's just Doc Betty…"

"… and Motor Ed. They were deep in…"

"… reconnaissance and just got back. Something's…"

"… brewing and they'll need to talk a little business with…"

"… you, but there's no way that they'd miss…"

"… this. We'd been tracking the plane that dropped them…"

"… from low Earth orbit for awhile. Are they there yet?" The two men that shared a face and spoke with one voice waited for Kim to appraise her spouse.

"Shego, you can stand down. The Tweebs say that it's our missing set of grandparents."

"It's about time!" Shego relaxed her posture and watched two chutes open and billow with the cooling air, their rectangular shapes cupping to control the fall and bring the newcomers down quickly. "They might have missed everything."

"Thanks, guys." Kim smiled at her younger brothers; it was awkweird how much they resembled their father these days. "Will we see you two in a few days?"

"Wouldn't miss it for…"

"… the world. We'll just…"

"… let everyone get settled…"

"… in and then we'll stop by."

"Spank'n. And thanks for keeping a lookout. I mean it." The siblings nodded solemnly and Kim was about to break the connection when the Tweebs beat her to it, their split-screen images suddenly replaced by a very angry and swearing black man.

"Wade Load, do you kiss you wife and daughter with that mouth?" Kim forced herself to look aghast. "I am so telling Monique that you make obscene Kimmunicator calls!"

"Well… you know what it's like when you're in love with an older woman, Kim. They'll ruin a virtuous young man."

"You ain't kidding, brother."

"Ooo, Wade! Call me, please!" Shego had moved to Kim's side and pouted down at the tiny screen. "I've been naughty and you need to tell me over the Shegophone what a bad girl I've been!" This caused Kim to loose her composure completely and both women broke into laughter as the large man glowered up at them.

"Sorry for the language. I just HATE when they do that!"

"Sorry, Wade. I'll do my best to tell them that when I see them, but you know the Tweebs."

"Yeah… yeah, I know." He sighed. "Alright, as long as everything's still copasetic there, I'll sign off. You'll have a hard time keeping Monique and Lila away from the baby, so you might need the 'GJ' shock troops on standby."

"I'll keep that in mind, Wade! Goodnight."

"Remember, Wade… " Shego held her hand to the side of her head and mimicking the general shape of a telephone receiver. "Call me!"

"Goodnight, ladies, and a happy doodly-dee!" The screen went blank and the device deactivated. There was a sound behind them, a loud flutter and the rustling of fabric against the wind; the two ladies turned to watch the new arrivals glide down the last few yards and land with varied degrees of skill on the hospital roof. Kim and Shego waited as the two collected themselves.

"aaaAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY! The Motorman is alive! Seriously!" The larger figure had wrenched off his helmet to reveal a weathered face with a full, white drooping mustache and long white hair that only grew down from a fringe around his baldpate. Ripping the parachute harness from his mission coverall, Edward Lipsky proceeded to drop to his knees and continued to give thanks to his maker with a little air-guitar.

"Oh, Edward, really." The second figure, obviously a woman, had similarly removed her harness and helmet and was securing both her gear and that of her partner's against a low wall near the stairwell door. "It wasn't that bad."

"Wrong! Seriously wrong!" He looked to her with panicked eyes. "Blasting down with ten-thousand pounds of high-octane fuel and a booster rocket between your legs is the way to travel! Seriously! Not… I repeat NOT… jumping out of a perfectly good airplane!" He resumed playing the imaginary instrument. "aaYAAAAAYYYAAAAA!"

"Boys will be boys." Doc Betty, once known by her subordinates as Dr. Director, chief executive administrator for Global Justice, was speaking to Kim and Shego as she smiled lightly and walked over to them. Both were ready with open arms.

"Hey, Doc."

"It's good to see you again, Betty!" Kim held the woman a little longer then her spouse had, their former relationship as mentor and student making for a deeper feeling.

"Kim, Shego." The woman greeted them warmly, her once auburn hair now a steel gray and her face more care-worn than it used to be. Her monocular gaze was as clear and powerful as it had ever been and the felt patch across her eye did absolutely nothing to keep her from being a handsome woman.

"Is this what you get your kicks from these days, Betty?" Shego gave the older woman a smirk. "Jumping out of planes? Isn't that a little much for a woman of your advanced years?"

"Maybe." Betty turned to regard Kim, the brow above the patch furrowing slightly in what Kim had long learned to read as a wink. "And maybe I've just finally turned into what I always wanted to be when I grew up." She looked back to Shego, confusion registering on the pale green face. "Oh, and while I think of it, I sincerely hope that you had an excellent fifty-first birthday."

"Oh, you are definitely on my shit list."

"Aren't I something?" She ignored Shego's glare and grinned at Kim before turning to locate her husband. "Edward?"

"… alive… I'm alive… seriously…"

"Edward, our girl is probably starting to think that we don't love her any more so we had best get ourselves down there." She watched him jump to his feet and hurry toward them.

"Unfair! Seriously! My girl knows that her 'rents wouldn't miss this for nothing!" He reached out and grabbed Kim, lifting her up from the roof with a mild squawk. "Hey, Red! Good to see ya!"

"She can't breathe, Eddie." Shego cocked an eyebrow. "Would you mind putting her down?"

"Can do, green babe!" Motor Ed gave Shego a satisfied look as Kim sucked in a breath, her face almost as blue as Anna's. "You still look hot, Shego, seriously. You working out?"

"… air… Shego, don't… hurt him…"

"Rest easy and breathe, Pumpkin. And don't worry, I don't hurt crazy."

"Edward, did you just call Shego a babe?" Doc Betty kept her expression neutral.

"Well, yeah. You're my primary babe, seriously." He nodded eagerly. "She's the babe with the green magic." He looked down and saw Kim trying to regain her feet; he bent down and lifted her up. "And Red here's a babe, too."

"Nope… I don't hurt crazy." Shego sounded as if she were reminding herself more than assuring Kim; the redhead had no choice but to be amused.

"Never change, Eddie!"

"Right back at'cha, Red!" The man gave Kim a wink. Betty just rolled her single eye.

"Ladies, if you will excuse us, I think that it is high time that we joined Anna downstairs." Together, the latest arrivals excused themselves and walked to the stairwell door. Kim was still a little unsteady on her feet from the bear hug she had received and her wife gave her support until Kim fully regained her faculties. This brought something to mind.

"Kimmie, what did Doc Betty mean about 'turning into what she wanted to be'? I mean she's older than I am. How much more grown up can she get?" Shego waited for the answer. "Well?"

"It's an old joke." Kim blushed a little.

"Tell me."

"It's a little embarrassing."

"I wasn't asking. Tell me."

"A few years ago, when 'GJ' really started to put the pressure on for me to join them in an administrative capacity, I went to her and we talked about it. You know… what the positions I was being offered really entailed and how well I might really be suited for some of them. The girls were grown and I was already picking and choosing my missions more selectively then I used too…"

"You were taking it easier and enjoying your life. Stop making it sound as if you were slacking."

"Right, right. Anyway, I had the time to consider a new career with 'GJ' other than being an 'Indie' so I asked her for advice…"

"And?"

"And she suddenly stopped listening to me talk and began telling me about all of the things she had been doing since she'd retired from 'GJ'."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was weird at first. She mentioned the traveling with Eddie and the missions that took her out into the field like she could never have done as head of 'GJ'. And then she mentioned all of the extra time that she had to be with Daniel and Anna and watching them grow and doing things when them." Kim looked up. "And that's when she said it."

"Said… what?"

"That she had finally become what she'd always wanted to be when she grew up."

"And that was what?"

"… me…"

Shego was silent for several moments, Kim equally quiet beside her, then…

"Kimmie… tell me that I'm beautiful."

"You're the most gorgeous thing that I've ever…" Kim hadn't hesitated but she was quickly interrupted.

"No, Princess, I mean… tell me something shallow, something superficial. Nothing deep and thoughtful, just something steamy and …" The pale green woman seemed desperate for the words. "Tell me that I'm not old, that I still have 'it'… whatever 'it' is… and that I haven't changed so much from what I used to be that…"

"Shego."

"… that you don't recognize me anymore. Tell me that I'm still hot, that you worship me, that you…"

"Shego, stop it." Kim waited until the tall woman had quieted and had gathered herself together. She seemed so vulnerable all of a sudden, something that the old Shego would have fought tooth and nail to hide once upon a time; feelings of weakness were anathema to her and akin to being dead. Kim kept her distance for the moment, even though she knew that Shego wanted… needed… the contact.

"Just before Doc and Eddie landed, there was this thought that went through my head. It was how beautiful you looked in the sunlight."

"…"

"The reason why I never decided to join 'GJ' as a bonded agent was because I didn't really want it. Not really. For years I believed that I did, and I felt that it gave my life meaning, gave it value. It was you that taught me that it didn't."

"Kim… I…"

"What you taught me was self-respect. Independence. It was you that taught me to find value in myself beyond what I do or how I feel about myself… or what others think about me. It took a long time but I was listening. When the time came to make the choice, everything that you'd ever said to me made me realize that I didn't need 'GJ' to give me value, and what Doc Betty told me that day reaffirmed something else that you'd always driven into me."

"… what?"

"My freedom. She was warning me about letting myself become trapped by perceived obligations. She never made it sound like a warning, but she didn't need to." Kim looked up into the golden face, shining with a color not its own in the setting sun. "And here you are wanting me to tell you that you're beautiful."

"…"

"Nothing could be easier… but maybe what you're asking is for that young girl to return and tell you what she thinks, how she feels. She can't because she's changed." Kim moved closer. "She's me, now. Older? Yes. Wiser? Not for me to say. Better? Hell, yes. I could whup her scrawny keister each day in a month of Sundays and what I think and feel is that you are the hottest, sexiest, most vile, evil, deceitful, grandstanding, psychotic witch that has ever done me the honor of stealing my heart."

"I love you, too, Princess." Shego didn't embrace her mate; she closed the small distance between them and leaned against the smaller woman to gain strength from the touch. "Thank you."

"Shego, will you dance with me?"

With only the music in their heads, they found a compatible rhythm and danced together beneath the pale sky as the first of the evening stars began to shine.

To Be Concluded…


	5. Chapter 5

My Last Kim Possible Story

Author: The Humbug

Disclaimer: "Kim Possible" and all characters within © The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. You can blame the rest of this on me.

Rating: PG-13 for intimations of a physical relationship and intimate contact between consenting adult females. This should also cover a little harsh language. Any action or adventure found in this tale is entirely in your own imagination. If this will offend you, please read something else and then seek professional help.

Summary: This is 'Kigo' and my last KP story in the 'Who's Writing This Crap?' storyline. Don't get your hopes up; it's not actually MY last story but it's KP's last story. Kasy Ann and Sheki Go Possible are the creations of NoDrogs and Anna Lipsky is the creation of Yuri18. Alexander, Ronnie and Sheila are my own creations, as is Daniel Director. WARNING: Reading this may cause cavities and there's a LOAD of dialog. I mean LOTS.

My Last Kim Possible Story / Part 5

The eventual arrival of Doc Betty and Motor Ed seemed to mark an unspoken end to the curtain call; the two adventurers were briefing the older members of Team Possible with the details of what would likely become a sitch of epic proportions.

All was not mission related as Eddie held his adopted daughter tight and let the blue girl weep tears of joy into his mustache, as did Kasy when her turn came. Betty, always so militaristic when confronting a sitch, gave motherly affection and assurances to both young women and they received their fair share of love from her as well. When the initial display of emotions abated, the extended members of Team Possible settled down to hear what Doc Betty had to relate.

While Alexander, Kasy and Anna knew the true value of the information they were hearing, the future members of Team Possible just thought that it was another cool story from their Aunt and Uncle. Great-Grandpa John Possible was entertaining little Sheila while Great-Nana Anne Possible replayed a particularly embarrassing story of Kim's own birth, to the immense delight of Bonnie and Ron.

Kim and Shego would learn as much of the about the impending mission later, once this day was over and they could concern themselves about other, less personal, matters. In the meantime, they had returned to the lounge with the intention of resuming their seats, with Kim pausing to speak a word or two with the attending nurses. Shego forged ahead to her little corner of the lounge, feeling what she suspected would be the first of many more yawns forcing past her jaw.

"Tired?" Kim had rejoined her and ran her fingers through the mass of her wife's hair.

"Maybe a little. Mmm, that feels good."

"Listen, one of the nurses just spoke to me, and…"

"WHAT? WHAT"S WRONG?"

"Nothing! Nothing! Geez, calm down!" Kim had to hold her mate down with all of her might to keep the larger woman in her chair. "The contractions are coming faster and they're going to give Sheki an epidural in a few minutes. I just came to tell you this and that I was going to go in and talk with her for awhile."

"Ok." Her breathing was slower now. "That's good, sure."

"Everyone seems to have gotten some time alone with her and it's my turn, is all."

"Better hurry up. If he's anything like his namesake, he'll have his timing all fouled up."

"Very funny." Kim started walking towards room 302. "You'll be Ok?"

"Yes, Possible!" Shego stuck out her tongue

"Ok, Possible!" Kim reciprocated and eventually disappeared into the hospital bedroom. Shego frowned and realized just how alone she felt when Kim was out of her sight. Without the slightest sense of irony, Shego reached into her sweater pocket and removed her nail file.

"Ms. Shego?" The shapely form of her daughter's partner stood before her. The dark eyes and cropped black hair grazing the azure features made for an arresting visage

"Hm?" Shego hadn't known how tired she was until she had tried to speak. "What's up, Anna?"

"May I please sit with you?" The young woman looked so concerned that Shego nodded and motioned towards the seat next to hers.

"Something on your mind?"

"I did have a question to ask you, yes."

Shego glanced down at herself and then around at the area near her chair; what was it that seemed to be drawing people to her when they wanted to get things off of their chests? Did they think that she looked approachable? If so, she would have to do something about that after she got back home with her angel. In the meantime…

"Spill."

"Earlier this morning, Ms. Kim was explaining to me why she never accepted the offered position of Deputy Administrator for Global Justice." There was a moment's hesitation. "I admit that I did not fully understand and she suggested that I ask you."

"Me?" Pale green brows furrowed.

"I know, it is very silly of me to obsess over the matter, but I cannot let it go."

"Hm… it's probably genetic." Shego blew nail filings from her fingers.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Never mind. So, your question…"

"I thought at first that it was because you were now an administrator for Global Justice." Dark hair was brushed away from dark eyes. "Is it because you would have been Ms. Kim's superior?"

"No one's her superi… No. That isn't it." Her initial reply, that no one was Kim's superior, never left her throat. Why, after all these years, did she still get so overly protective of her Princess? "Technically, the Department Head of Internal Security doesn't oversee the actions of the Independent Operatives."

"And Ms. Kim still holds that classification?"

"Yep." The frustration was evident in the older woman's voice. There was no way that she was going to divulge everything that Kim had told her on the roof. Anna didn't look any more convinced.

"You've never stopped being involved in her missions, have you?"

"Nope."

"Even as a 'desk jockey', you are able to get away that often?"

"Who said that I was a 'desk jockey'?"

"Mother."

"Hmm. Well, I was always their worst security threat anyway, so keeping me on the payroll was the best way to keep me from breaking in. Plus, they really did need a major security overhaul. The work doesn't exactly keep me chained to my office and Kim has me registered as a full-time member of Team Possible, so they don't have much choice."

"Global Justice has never seen fit to expand her authority or offer her a special position if she chose to become a fully bonded agent?"

"They sure did. They practically begged her join when Kasy and Sheki moved out." She took a long pull on her water bottle. "Not that she needs any more authority or anything. She makes more money than I do with 'GJ' and gets more respect than their senior department heads." She smirked. "Shit, they'll listen to anything she says, would completely reconsider any sitch if she even looked sideways at their plans."

"But you are telling me that while you are now the Head of Internal Security, she still holds the same unofficial position that she has held for almost thirty years?"

"Anna, what do you want me to say?" Shego turned and faced the young woman, the echo of another face staring back at her. "If I had a year in which to do it, I could barely scratch the surface of all the reasons why Kim is such a special person. There's just no way to classify who… or even what she is. She pays income taxes like everyone else, she goes to the can like everyone else and she loves it when we drive our car through an automatic car wash like… well, maybe not so much like everyone else. And she'll watch the same old horror movie with me again and again. Other than that, she's off the scale." Shego looked deeply into the uncomprehending dark eyes of this unusual young woman. She had a place in her heart for this girl, a special place, but it was so damn difficult to ignore her origins and the memory of the man who had fathered her. "She's a force of nature and no one can pigeonhole her with a stupid title or rank!"

She was oblivious to how her voice had been steadily rising. Anna had noticed.

"Ms. Shego, I am sorry if I have offended you with my questions." If the blue skin could have paled any more before the unconscious glare from Shego, the girl might have vanished completely; Shego realized the sitch and softened her expression immediately. She thought back to her conversation with Kim on the roof a short time ago and how the petite redhead had made her feel.

"No, Anna. You haven't offended anyone. It's… me that owes you an apology." As if preparing to defuse a bomb, Shego raised her arm and draped it across the young woman's shoulder. "You're a part of this family and have been for years. These people seem to have the ability to judge folks on qualities deeper than what is on the surface. I'm not like that so I haven't done my best to make you feel welcomed because I'm a simple creature, but I do feel that way. Kimmie's not so simple… she's welcomed us both and we'll never truly understand why."

She couldn't help herself; Shego gently kissed the smooth blue cheek. "She's my angel. She thinks the world of you. Accept it as fact and move on."

"Thank you."

"I didn't really answer your question."

"No." Anna rested against the older woman. "But I do not think that I need to hear anything more."

"Good. Tell Kasy that I said you could stay."

88888888

"What is that?" Kim's expression was that of shock, bordering on horror.

"What is what?" Sheki hurriedly moved her hand around behind her back, all in full few of her mother. "I don't have anything."

"You have…" Kim's eyes were as huge as saucers. "A Smarty-Mart ™ Giganto-Licious ® double-chocolate ice cream sandwich fudge bar!"

"No, I don't."

"It's all over your chin!"

"No, it's not." Sheki looked down at her chin as best as she was able, all the better to wrangle the schmutz into her mouth with her tongue.

"Yes, it is!" Kim smirked and took a step forward. "Is that what Alexander did to…"

The obscured hand returned, holding the snackage protectively; the free hand flared in a moderate plasma emission.

"He did, and it's mine and you stay right where you are."

"Sheki, come on." Kim ignored the plasma. "You know that you really shouldn't…"

"I said…" The green death brightened. "Keep back."

Kim stopped ignoring the plasma. She knew what that tone sounded like and took a step back. Satisfied, Sheki smiled and nibbled a little more of the ice cream sandwich.

"Can I at least get myself a cup of water from your bathroom?" Hands on meager hips, the 'woman who could do anything' asked this boon of her own flesh and blood as the pale green woman defended her snackage as if it were the child in her belly.

"Oh, sure!" Amicable and accommodating, the younger woman pointed into the small chamber. "There's even a cooler with ice chips. Help yourself." She gave a smirk of her own and watched with glee as her mother disappeared for a few moments, eventually returning with a large Styrofoam cup of ice water. Kim frowned in frustration; she obviously wanted to be near her daughter but knew full well the risk she took at this stage. She thought a moment, regarding her child carefully.

"If I promise that I won't tell your Momma, can I join you?"

"Nothing doing." More nibbling.

"How about if I promise not to tell your Grandparents?" She stifled a giggle as her daughter licked some fudge from the sandwich in ecstasy, her emerald eyes rolling back in her head and her tongue lolling out.

"My precious…"

"Very funny." Kim could feel the light bulb shining over her head. "How about if I tell you what your Momma got for me when I was in this very building, on this very floor, on the day before you and your sister were born?"

"With Grandma hanging around? No way did Momma sneak anything in here for you."

"Did."

"Tell me."

"…"

"Oh… Ok." Sheki extinguished her plasma emission and patted the side of her bed, keeping a sharp eye on her mother and keeping the ice cream sandwich held away at arm's length while the petite redhead perched up on the edge of the plain-deal mattress. "What did Momma bring you?" Kim nestled in and brushed some loose hair from her daughter's pale green face.

"She brought me a triple-decker hamburger with cheese, onions and barbeque sauce."

"No way!" Incredulity ruled. "And Grandma didn't know?"

"Way. Your Momma even stood guard while I ate it. When I was finished I thought that I would explode and had the worst case of indigestion that you can imagine! Your Momma thought that she'd killed me or harmed you two and your Grandmother gave her the evil eye for days, but she never could prove anything!" Kim grinned. "And I enjoyed every bite."

"Hah! That's… that's… ow, ow, owowowowowowowOWOWOWOW!"

In less than a heartbeat Kim grabbed the confection and gently laid it down on Sheki's nightstand within its own wrapper. Just as quickly she lifted her feet from the floor and held her daughter close while the contraction wracked the younger woman's body. If the powerful grip around her upper arms seemed to be getting a little hot, Kim never said a word. Sweat rolled down the young woman's face and her expression was hardly that of peaceful repose, but the event did pass soon enough and they each relaxed a little with the rock-hard mound of unborn child between them.

"… shitfire… sorry…"

"It hurts, I know. It's Ok."

"You'd think that… I'd be used to this… after the first two."

"It's not always like that, so they tell me." Kim reached out and snagged a towel that was hanging over the headboard, using the cloth to mop her daughter's brow. "You've got me beat."

"Maybe." The voice was much more relaxed now. "But you had two at once."

"Yeah, but when my time came you two just shot out."

"Eww!"

"Splat, there was one. Splat, there was the other."

"Ok, gross!" They each started giggling at their own mental visual. "Find a happy place!" Sheki's eyes had remained closed through the ordeal, even after her face has resumed its earlier expression of controlled anticipation. Kim let the young woman stay in whatever little world she was picturing in order to drive the remnants of pain away.

"Do you still want your…?"

"Yes, so hands off!" Finally opening her eyes, Sheki pulled herself upright in the bed and accepted the ice cream sandwich from her Mom. "Please and thank you."

"Sweetheart, I know that your Momma can be a little overbearing at times…"

"Doy."

"But I want to let you know one last time what a wonderful thing that we think you and Alexander are doing."

"It's no big."

"Ok, this definitely constitutes as 'big' and there are two people out there in that hallway that would agree with me!"

"No, Mom, it doesn't" Sheki polished off the last remaining bite and dropped the empty wrapper into her wastebasket with no small amount of regret. "Ronnie wasn't born yet when we had that last encounter with Drakken, right?"

"Yep." Kim hoped that she might one day erase that final image of his face from her mind. "Almost seven years ago."

"And it wasn't long after that when Anna found out that she couldn't have children because of what Drakken had done to her." The memory of that grotesque event was permanently burned into their minds. They recalled how that madman's 'grand design' had been to alter the body of his only child in order to carry his insanity beyond the limits of one lifetime and into another. The exotic blue tint to the young woman's skin was the most obvious and harmless side effect of that failed experiment. It was not the only one, however.

Anna would never bear children.

"Way back when Kasy started to tell me about their plans together, they hoped that they each might have a baby of their own. Over a few years, you know?" Sheki scratched idly at the nightgown covering her belly. "They didn't care so much about how. Certainly nothing like what happened with you and Momma…"

"I remember. She'd spoken to me about their plans, too." The sorrow on Kim's face had hardly ever been seen at such intensity before.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Well, doy!"

"Kasy told me that when Anna finally realized that she wouldn't be able to… how had she put it… 'not give Kasy a baby' that she… well, things got pretty bad for her. Kasy would never have wanted to have a baby of her own if Anna wasn't ever going to be able to carry one."

"What?" Kim hadn't known of this plan. "How did Anna take to that idea?"

"That's part of the secret you have to keep."

"Sheki…"

"I mean it Mom. For Kasy and Anna, you can never tell anyone about this. No one can know."

"I promise that I'll never tell." Kim could do that. "And?"

"Kasy would die before she ever did anything that might drive Anna away."

"But, Anna would have loved any child that…"

"Mom, believe me, any argument that you can think of, I hashed out with Kas. She was adamant that they would have each other even if they couldn't ever have children and they were prepared to live with that decision." Tired, Sheki paused for a moment. "Alexander and I were gifted with two wonderful babies and we share a life that holds more blessings than we deserve. For all the things that Kasy's done for our family and me, I owe her this." Sheki massaged the bulge on her lap. "So when you tell me that this was 'big', you're wrong. There was no easier decision for me in the whole world."

"You're still something special, baby." Kim mopped more sweat from the pale green face. "And you've married a very special man."

"Sure. Remind me of that when he leaves me for some sweet young thing that isn't fat." She smirked down at her disheveled form. "I just hope that I'm able to get back in shape as quickly this time as from Ronnie and Sheila!"

"Sheki…" Kim had been thinking about this point for most of the day. "You're sure that you want to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Return to the adventurous life? Save the world? Remain a member of Team Possible?"

"Well, to coin an oft used phrase, doy! Why wouldn't I?"

"I can think of two reasons, both of whom you just named a moment ago. Not to mention your loving husband who would probably feel better with you out of danger."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm just saying that… if you didn't want to, that is…" Stumped for the right words, Kim gestured with flailing hands, and even they stuttered. "You don't… you know… have to."

"You'd rather I not stay on the Team?"

"Huh? No! No, no, no!" Kim suddenly realized how her words might have sounded. "Geez, no! I didn't mean that at all!"

"Mom." The smirk on Sheki's face never looked more like her Momma's.

"I mean, if you wanted to stay in, that's fine. Geez, it's more than fine! It'd be great!"

"Mom." The younger woman did all that she could not to laugh. Kim's face was beet red and the heat radiating from her skin was palpable.

"I didn't mean it to sound that way!" The redhead covered her face in frustration and her daughter decided to let her off the hook.

"Mom… Mommy. I know you didn't. What I'd like to hear is if you can manage to say what's on your mind without bugging!"

Kim nodded and shook herself loose, drawing a deep breath before she made another attempt.

"I think… that I'm finally feeling a little of what your Momma used to talk about. That feeling that she always wanted to lock me away in an ivory tower to keep me safe. Her phrase for it was a 'tender prison'." Kim felt calmer and looked her child right in the eyes. "What I want you to know is that you have no obligation to me, to your Momma, to your family or the world to do anything from this moment on but be a mother to your children."

"How about what I want? Does that count?"

"Always."

"Then I'm staying. You losers wouldn't stand a chance without me." Taller and certainly larger for the past few months, the younger woman reversed the familiar sitch and held her mother tight to her side as if Kim were the child in need of assurance. "This is what I want and Alexander knows it. We'll do whatever it takes to keep our family strong."

"I understand, sweetheart. Team Possible wouldn't be the same without you… even with the fat, and all."

"Thank you, Mommy-Dearest."

"Hey, I'm serious. Don't be too quick to shed those extra pounds." Kim arched her back and flexed her lithe body. "If it hadn't have been for the weight I gained while I was carrying you and your sister, I'd still be wearing junior misses petite."

"Instead of?"

"…"

"Hmm?"

"… junior misses regular…"

"That's what I thought. Thank Heaven for Momma's genes or Kasy and I'd have never even owned bikinis… OW!" Kim's aim had been perfect and the pillow caught Sheki right in the face.

Wrestling was out of the question but tickling was easier for a smaller, agile attacker when the target was larger and less mobile. The least aggressive display of roughhousing in recorded history quickly ended and, emotionally spent from a few too many personal revelations in too few minutes, mother and daughter rested side by side on the narrow hospital bed with Sheki's hand on her stomach and Kim's hand on hers.

"Uh, Mom?" Sheki was attempting to get a little more comfortable when she noticed something uncomfortable and distressingly familiar. "I'm guessing that you didn't just spill your water on the sheets, huh?"

"No, of course not, it's right over… OH!" Kim launched herself from the bed as Sheki raised the hem of the sheets to confirm her suspicion. "Oh, wow!"

"Gee, Minister Disraeli, can I quote you on that?" Snarky tone aside, the moment of truth was upon them and Sheki felt a brief pang of anxiety.

"So the drama!" Kim was starting to hyperventilate. "I'd better call the nurses." She had almost reached the door when she skidded to a halt and spun on her heel; she practically leapt the short distance back to the bed. Kim held her daughter's face and kissed her on the cheek.

"The mission's almost over, baby, so hang tight. You'll be just fine."

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, baby. I'll be right back."

88888888

The only force on Earth that could make Kim Possible leave her daughter's side finally had to exert itself. Dr. Mrs. Anne Possible dragged a manic Kim from room 302 and pulled her all the way down the hall until they reached the visitors waiting lounge. Once there, the older redhead deposited her only daughter into the arms of her daughter's spouse. Shego was prepared and she wrapped her long arms around the slender body of her mate and just let the smaller woman wear herself out with her struggles.

"Shego, let me go!"

"No can do, Princess. You know that."

"Can't I be in there with her?"

"No, Pumpkin."

"But she's my baby! She needs me!"

"She doesn't need your help. She's done this more than you have."

"But…"

"We stay our here, Kimmie, them's the rules." Shego gently forced Kim's head around so that she had no choice but to look at the other members of their extended family. "See Alexander sitting there? Doesn't he look like he'd rather be with his shield maiden while she gives birth? He agreed to this like we all did… just Sheki, Kasy, Anna and the attending staff." Shego never relaxed her grip because she knew that Kim would take advantage of any chance to slip free. When the redhead finally relented, only then did the grip loosen; Kim wouldn't move from Shego's lap.

"'Shield maiden'?"

"He called her that once."

"It sounds romantic."

"It sounds a little nerdy, to me. Romance is dead."

"Says the woman who wants to powder my bottom."

Time passed as time does and the gathering settled down into yet another period of waiting. They knew that this would be a much shorter stretch, however, and each did their best to stave off boredom and anticipation. The earlier reconnaissance debriefing having ended, Motor Ed and Dr. Mr. John Possible were arguing over the pros and cons of 'souping up' a Sloth XL. Dr. Mrs. Anne Possible and Doc Betty were apparently sharing their opinions of the latest models of motorcycle to be found on the market and which was the fastest on the highway.

The youngest members of the family were too tired to do much but sleep. Ronnie and Walter had explored every square inch of the lounge and were nestled in the fort he had built underneath a coffee table. Sheila had been braiding Kimberly's hair until the little girl literally fell asleep on her feet and was even now snoring like a chainsaw across the knees of Dr. Mrs. P. No longer having to sit still for Sheila, Kimberly was reading her paperback with her mother, the older Stoppable holding her daughter close and both of them focusing on the simple work of fiction. The younger brunette seemed more relaxed than she had since her arrival hours before and both women appeared to be wholly comfortable with each other.

Kimberly's brother was in far worse condition. Alexander had been relaxed enough when Sheki's water had broken and the final stage of labor approached, but there had been one particular contraction that had caused his wife to shriek so loudly from the pain that it was clearly heard out in the lounge. The young man had bolted from his chair with wild eyes and it was all that the rest could do to keep him out of room 302. Ron had been the one to provide a distraction; even now Alexander and his father were practicing attack and defense moves in the lounge, with Ron's Mystical Monkey Powers allowing him to keep pace with his son's greater strength and speed. Bonnie hadn't been too thrilled about this at first but the men were keeping out of sight from the hospital staff and besides… Alexander had let his mom wear the fedora.

Kim and Shego sat off to the side and shared Shego's digital music player, each woman wearing one ear bud apiece, either humming or singing off key or mocking each other when one attempted to sing on key.

The long day ended at a few minutes after Nine o'clock that night. A few nurses had walked out of the room and the extended family roused themselves to hear the news from the obstetrician, but it was Kasy who walked out and joined them in the lounge. Her face was damp with tears and sweat and just a little bit of tap water; parts of her smock appeared to have been singed and hastily extinguished.

"It's a boy!"

"Didn't we already know that?"

"SHEGO!"

"Mmm?" Ron had been asleep and Kim's yell woke him. "Did Sheki have the baby yet?"

"She did, Stoppable, and it's a monkey." Stunned from shock, Ron was the only person except for the children to not throw a magazine, paper cup or tissue box at the Department Head of Internal Security for Global Justice. Kim did absolutely nothing to protect her and Bonnie did her best to assure Ron that he had dreamed Shego's monkey comment. Everyone started to stand and move forward but the younger redhead barred the way.

"Ok, folks, you remember the drill. One group at a time and the first group is…"

"MOMMY!"

"I'd really like to see Mommy, Dad." The fedora almost obscured Ronnie's eyes while Walter sat on the crown.

"Kasy." Alexander moved to join his offspring where they had run to stand before their aunt. "My children and I would really like to see my wife now." Controlled but resolute, there didn't seem to be any hope in dissuading him.

"… the Rockwallers. Anna's got the baby, guys, if you want a peek. Otherwise the lady of the hour is resting comfortably!" Kasy bent to give her nephew a hug, careful not to crush his naked mole rat friend, and also to plant a kiss atop Sheila's red tresses. For Alexander she reserved a bone-crushing embrace before clearing the way for them to enter room 302. Peeling off her smock, she accepted the congratulations and best wishes of the rest of the gathering before making her way to the far corner of the lounge and her parents.

"Is she Ok?" Kim shifted down a seat so that their daughter could be between them.

"Ok? She's great! I… I don't think that I could do that!" The younger woman wiped at her face while Shego silently reached around their child and took Kim's hand.

"Yes, you could. Our girls are tough."

"But the way she yelled! I didn't know that she knew those words!" Kasy pointed down at her smock. "That's just from a pre-emission flare up. I thought that she was going to blast us all!"

"Your Mommy was the same way. All I got was splattered with yuck, but I didn't get fried. Sorry, Pumpkin, but I was never so glad that you don't have plasma powers as I was that day."

"I, um, kind of pretended that it was a deathtrap or something." Shego and Kasy turned to see the flush spreading up Kim's neck and into her face. "Like I was being tortured and forced to divulge secret information."

"Sick and wrong."

"Wrongsick. I always wondered why you suddenly screamed Stoppable's social security number when Kasy came out."

"Well, it HURT!"

A voice from the hallway caught their attention and they looked up to Alexander Rockwaller standing at the doorway to room 302. He beckoned to Kasy and she stood from her chair.

"Will you two be Ok here for awhile? I'd better see what he wants."

"Sure, baby. We thought that we'd stick around anyway, let the others see the baby first."

"Pumpkin, I wanna see the baby now!"

"Please stop whining. It's unbecoming of both a 'GJ' Department Head and a former super-villain. There are folks younger and older than we are and we have the time to spare."

"Yes, Supreme One… OW!" She wasn't fast enough to dodge one more magazine.

88888888

Alexander wanted to take his children home and put them to bed; he had wanted to inform Kasy of this plan first and assured her that he would be back in about an hour.

Babysitting duties for the younger Rockwallers would fall to their aunt Kimberly with assistance from grandparents Ron and Bonnie Stoppable. The older folks had already arranged to be with their son's family for several days to help their daughter-in-law while she recuperated. Ron had his hands full directing Bon-Bon and Kimberly out of the room while both ladies became an emotional spectacle.

Kim and Shego confirmed that they would visit soon and Kim promised to read and review the story that Kimberly had written. The teen stopped bawling long enough to thank her.

The Drs. P were the next to say their goodnights. They never were night owls and at their age the day had been somewhat longer for them than most. Contrary to her claims that she would have been 'one cook too many' and that her specialization in neuropathy and brain surgery made her the least qualified, Anne had given her granddaughter and great grandson each a clean bill of health and was suspected of threatening the staff with extinction if anything went 'south of cheese'.

Doc Betty and Motor Ed shortly followed the elder Possibles, the two adventurers expressing their sincere and heartfelt blessings to Anna and Kasy in their own way. Neither of them was much for long goodbyes but Anna insisted that her father be allowed to hold the baby. No one had cause or reason to argue so the infant was handed over.

When the sex of the child had first been announced and weeks of debate had eventually resulted in a name, Eddie was as stunned as Kim and Shego had been when it was first shared with the families. Now he held the tiny new life in his huge calloused hands.

"…"

Not even one 'seriously' was forthcoming. He did manage to crush the wind from both his daughter and Kasy before mumbling something to Sheki and being led away by his amused wife. Kim and Shego had been standing in the doorway to bid them goodbye and had seen most of this.

"What did he say to her?"

"I think he called her a babe." Remembering what it was like to no longer be the center of attention once the baby is born, Kim's first move was to her daughter. Sheki had been well looked after and she was keeping herself aloof from the rest of the action; she was adamant in her decision that she would never be more than 'Aunt Sheki' to the child in her sister's arms.

"How're you doing?"

"Is it too late to cancel my registration for that marathon?" She grinned.

"Joke all you want, but expect to be worshipped as a fertility goddess by those two for the rest of your life."

"Nope. Aunt Sheki and Uncle Alexander is what we'll be. That's all and that's enough."

"Kimmie, you need to come see this!"

"Shego, I'm talking to our daughter, here! Maybe you'd like to speak with her?"

"Oh" The tall woman turned. "Hey, Shek."

"Hey, Momma." They winked at each other over Kim's frustrated expression.

"Oh, you two!" Kim scowled but planted a smooch on her daughter's forehead. "You'll be Ok 'til Alexander comes back?"

"Of course. I don't think that anyone will be able to chase him out so they're arranging for him to stay the night in here."

"Good. Your Momma and I'll give you a day or two before we stop by… that's as long as I'll be able to keep Gram-zilla away before she starts bugging." Kim ruffled the long black hair. "You done good, kid."

"Thanks. Mom. See you later."

"Kimmie, he's moving and stuff!"

"Ok! Geez!" She shared her own wink and a giggle with Sheki before joining the knot of people clustered against the wall. A bassinette had been brought in and the nurses, having made certain that the newborn was fully stable and healthy, vacated the room and left the family alone for a while. Kasy was holding the baby now and Anna was holding Kasy, both women looking as if they had died and gone to Heaven. The center of their universe had finally been handed to them.

Shego stepped back and let Kim take her place, her long fingers entwining with the petite redhead's.

"Might you want to speak to your daughter, now?"

"My baby!" Shego vanished from her side.

"Ghaa! Momma, please!" Kim didn't have to turn around to know that Shego was even now up on the narrow bed lying beside their child just as Kim had been a few hours ago.

"Mom, here. Please hold him." The two women offered up their son to the single person who was the core of the extended family, the one whose life and actions were responsible for bringing everyone together.

"Did your Momma have him yet?"

"Yes and Ms. Shego was frightened half to death." Anna spoke to Kim but only had eyes for her child.

"I heard that!"

"Then hand him over…" She gingerly accepted the new life. "Please and thank you."

The baby was tiny for all of his moderate weight and length, healthy and with a strong heartbeat as would be expected of having a birth mother that had monitored her condition with the utmost care. His skin was untainted with any hues other than the wrinkled pale complexion from never having been exposed to the sun or open air, and he would likely match his genetic siblings in their lack of plasma-based powers. Hairless except for the whitish fuzz that would soon vanish, his expression varied from bemused to displeased to 'this sitch is NOT getting any better, put me BACK'. His eyes were very dark and his limbs shifted within his wrappings and one delicate arm freed itself, Kim quickly securing the miniature hand lest the air be too cool for the baby.

Kim let the perfect little fingers wrap around her pinky and she glanced down at the name stenciled across the rail of the bassinette.

"Possible, Drew Theodore Lipsky." Kim hadn't realized that she had read the name aloud until Shego responded from across the room.

"That's one Hell of a handle for any kid." Shego stroked her daughter's hair. Anna and Kasy moved to the bed and Shego traded places with them to join her wife and new grandson.

"He'll make it a good name." Kim held the baby close and caressed his tender face with a gentle finger. Shego regarded the tiny miracle with amazement and bent down to kiss the knitted cap covering his head.

"He's got his work cut out for him, Pumpkin, but I think that you're right… he will make it a good name." Kasy and Anna let their mothers care for the child while they gave comfort to the woman who gave them immortality. No one wanted to leave and they easily found reasons not to.

At least until Alexander returned.

"Ok, every hot woman that is NOT my wife needs to get out of that bed NOW!"

Anna and Kasy took one look at the large man standing in the doorway and, seeing the fiercely determined expression on his face, leapt from the bed to stand beside Kim and Shego where they were cooing over the baby. The man joined his wife in their place and he was still there when the nurses returned to see that the infant was taken to another room for further attention. It wouldn't be long before he was ready to be released into the care of his loving mothers. Shego had to eventually drag Kim out of the room with threats and promises and the two new parents bid them goodnight as they finalized their plans for bringing their son home.

Alexander remained at the side of his wife, whispering to her until she fell asleep. What he said to her is none of your business… even I don't know what he said and I'm writing this crap. I do know that Shego manager to snag a can of talcum powder from a nearby tray on their way out of room 302 and that it was a full twenty minutes before they left the building.

88888888

"It's dark." Shego surveyed the barren parking lot of Middleton General.

"Yep, pretty much." Kim buttoned up her coat as they walked towards their car. "Why'd we park so far away? This place was almost empty when we got here and it's almost empty now. It's not like we had trouble finding a space!"

"Hey, I wasn't the one driving, I… oh, yeah. I was. Maybe I had the subconscious desire to see those legs moving a little more."

"Uh, huh. Subconscious. Right."

"How're you feeling, Princess?"

"My bottom is very cool and dry."

"I didn't mean THAT, doofus!" She grinned, and then giggled. Soon her clear laughter filled the emptiness of the blacktopped void while Kim just smiled at the pleasure of hearing that laughter. It came freely these days, not like the old times when it had to be pried out of the older woman or was never to be heard in public.

"Geez… heh…" The pale green woman composed herself. "So?"

"So… what?"

"What's the plan?"

"Well… I hadn't thought of mentioning this to you until now, but I've decided to take over the world."

"Oh, well, isn't it a little late for… WHAT?" Shego stopped dead in her tracks.

"Yeah, I mean you once promised me that you'd have my back if I ever decided to do that." Kim cocked an eyebrow at her mate. "You meant it, didn't you?"

"Uh… yes."

"Good. So here's how we start…"

"You've already got something in mind?" The former villain crossed her arms.

"Yep!"

"Ok, this I have to hear. Shoot."

"Spank'n! Ok, my plan is called 'Operation: KFC', right? And first we need to…"

"Wait… hold on. 'Operation…?"

"'KFC'."

"As in original or extra crispy?"

"Yeah!" Kim's eyes lit up and she bounced on her heels.

"Uh, huh. Continue."

"Ok, so the plan is to locate and obtain lots of fried chicken, which we eat until we can barely move."

"So tell me, is this happening while we're out or…?

"Oh, no. We must eat the chicken at home because that allows me to initiate stage two of my master plan!"

"Let me guess. Does it involve a movie?"

"Of course! Who better to assist in my plan to undermining the current world order but Hollywood?"

"But what's the movie? We just watched my favorite last night, so… oh, no. You're not going to make me watch THAT are you?" Shego looked stricken.

"I am and you love it!" Kim's eyes sparkled. "Admit it! You love the scene when she's dancing with the empty dress that represents her evil side, and the Tangerine Dream sound track!"

"… oh, ok…" Shego scuffed her shoes as she dragged her feet the rest of the way to the car. "I've created a monster."

"COME, Shego!" Kim lead the way, all the while doing an eerily accurate impression of the man who was once her greatest foe. She arched her back and thrust her arms up towards the starry sky. "We must BEGIN lest the local KFC closes!"

"I should be so lucky… Hey!" Shego perked up. "As a sworn administrator of 'GJ' I'm obligated to apprehend and incarcerate you for this vile plan of yours!" Things were looking better.

"True." Kim unlocked their doors and slipped into her seat, waiting until her wife had entered via the passenger side before starting the engine. "But I haven't done anything yet."

"Good point. So I'll have to wait until the plan is finished to apprehend you?"

"At least until you fill me with chicken."

"But then I can do whatever I see necessary to incapacitate you and dole out a little punishment, right?" Shego's pout was strong. "Pweese?"

"Not until after the movie. Then it's either that or we do the one where we're stuck alone together in the alternate universe."

"Ooh, please and thank you!"

And They Lived Happily Ever After.

Author's Notes: The 'Alone, Together' comment references Failte's masterpiece. Kasy and Sheki are the creation of NoDrogs, just as Anna Lipsky is the creation of Yuri18 though I've taken far more liberties with Anna. Just as my story 'Parents' was an attempt to justify my feelings behind the Kigo subject matter, this story is an elaboration that has evolved over time. It's also the end of my 'Who's Writing This Crap?' Kigo-verse. I will not write any stories that take place beyond this point. You might as well scrawl 'And they lived happily ever after!' on your computer screen. There's still much more to write so don't be alarmed, but a 25-year window of KP's life (19-44) is a big enough stage for my needs. Heck, I've even made references here to stories that aren't written as of this moment, so now you have to start reading my stuff all over again from the beginning!


End file.
